Home is the Heart
by Sukuangtou
Summary: Emil, Lukas and Matthias are stray nekos trying to survive on the streets. But when the youngest brother falls ill they have no choice but to seek help from Neko International Control, even if it means they may never see each other again. Modern AU and human names used.
1. Chapter 1

**Iceland – Emil Boen **

**Denmark – Matthias 'Mat' Boen **

**Norway – Lukas Boen**

* * *

The night loomed over the whispering town and hardly any cars could be seen driving along the winding roads beside the sleeping shops. Tiny dots of pure white light twinkled in the blackness, cloaking the huge silver orb that spread its rays over the world. A light frost was setting in, making the pavement sparkle as each petite dagger-like crystal was formed with great delicacy. A soft breeze wafted through the streets, lifting leaves and discarded paper in its silk grasp and floating them along in twist and spirals like a dancing ballerina.

Concealed within the grubby green rubbish bins that were slowing turning white as the hands of frost stretched over them, mice scampered along hand-sized roads among the bags. Weaving around the drink cans and crisp packets they sniffed at the air in search of food and on the lookout for predators. Silence had settled over the town as its inhabitants slept; no drunks howled, no cars screeched, nothing.

A cat strolled under an orange-glowing street lamp, its fur the colour of coal but with eyes piercing emerald-green. Each paw was placed before the other with great care, soft pads muting any; if not all sound they created. A long, slim tail flicked at the tip, the fur just kissing at the frost below. Elegant legs skimmed the cat around the bins as it held its head high with arrogant pride. The mice scattered at its feet making the cat lift its velvet pink nose as it basked in power. Bending its body around the corner its paws came to an abrupt holt, eyes narrowing as it growled in the back of its throat, sharp white teeth sneaking out from behind gums. The figure in front flattens its ears at him, a loud hiss followed soon after, their teeth to beginning to show in the night's bleak blackness.

"Get out of here, stupid cat!" A can zooms through the air, thundering into the ground mere inches from its feet, making the cat spring back in shock before lowering its head in submission, slinking back the way it came and trying to ignore the on looking mice. "Ruddy things, breeding like there's no tomorrow."

"Oh shut up," A voice snapped behind him, "It's late, just go to sleep already," Matthias turned to face his brother who was sitting against the damp, moulding wall. Lukas' blinding blue eyes glowed with the reflection of the moon, making his skin look ghostly and pallid. Limp blond hair hung around his face in a lifeless frame with a cross-shaped clip holding away the longest strands from his eyes. Two sand-coloured ears poked through the locks, turning in their sockets as they listened for any sound of danger approaching. The thick crimson coat concealed most of his body, held together by round buttons and reaching down to his knees where mucky trousers a few sizes too big covered his legs. The snake-like golden tail wrapped itself carefully around his ankles to hold the bottoms of the trousers against his body to stop heat loss.

One of his green mittened hands tucked itself around the shoulders of their youngest sibling who sat beside him, arms crossed tightly over his chest. Emil wore a humongous black coat, trousers and boots which made him melt into the darkness around him, the sleeves slipping over his shaking hands. If it wasn't for his incredibly pale skin you wouldn't see him even if he stood in right in front of you. Emil's eyes took on a mystic purple that swirled around his pupils, but they were forever downcast and grim, kept from the stares of the people around him by long eyelashes. His already colourless hair was alight with ivory in the eye of the night's rays, furthering his pale and sickly complexion.

"Don't stare," Lukas hissed, ears flattening in annoyance, "If you're going to insist on staying awake at least help me keep Emil warm." Sighing, Matthias slipped next to Emil, settling his arm around the kids shoulders and pulling him close.

"We should have gotten him a thicker coat," He commented as he felt his baby brother convulse with shivers, placing his own caramel tail around Emil's waist.

"We got what we could afford," Lukas huffed, sending spinning wafts of air into the sky, but he slowly curved his tail around to interlock with Emil's own snow-white limb to comfort the teen, "We will have to save up for a new one."

"I am here you know," Emil whispered in a weak voic,e "Don't talk about me like I'm not."

"Yeah, whatever," Matthias ruffled Emil's hair, a sly grin on his face, "We-"

"Shush," Lukas suddenly snapped, holding up a hand to silence the eldest Boen brother, "I heard something." Matthias rolled his eyes.

"I was just doing like you said and keeping-"Emil slapped his hand over his brother's mouth, using his free hand to point to the entrance of the alley. Cones of canary yellow light pierced the darkness, skimming over the tattered walls and crisp pavements.

"NIC," Emil whispered, moving his hand away while Matthias teal coloured eyes widened. Neko International Control was the biggest threat to strays like them, catching on average 15 nekos a day. Get caught by one of them and it was cages, locks and collars with no going back. Families had been known to be separated because an owner didn't like the colour of their fur and sometimes siblings never saw one another again. Matthias glanced at Emil; if he got caught then he'd be in a cage for the rest of his life. That was something he wasn't going to let happen.

"Come on," Lukas breathed, keeping low to the ground, "Lets go."

"But we'll get spotted," Emil argued, he too staying close to the frost smothered floor. Lukas shook his head.

"It's too dark; we'll be fine as long as their torches keep off us," Feeling a small push on his back from Matthias, Emil followed his brother along the alley way making sure to stay close to the wall. Once they reached the alley entrance Lukas pressed himself against the alleys side, peering around the corner. The usually busy street was empty of all life but Lukas' sharp sight latched onto the white NIC van just poking its bonnet around a turn in the road, inside a laptop was creating enough aqua blue light to highlight a woman talking through a walkie-talkie. They were trapped. Glancing back Lukas knew that the patrol was closing in on them; they couldn't go back even if they wanted to meaning foreword was the only option.

"Ok," Lukas turned to his brothers, a determined look upon his face, "You know the shopping centre the other side of town?" Both Matthias and Emil nodded "Run for that and keep going."

"What?" Matthias frowned, "What kind of a plan is-"The eldest was silenced by Lukas pushing him and Emil into the street and moonlight.

"Over there!" A voice echoed down the alley swiftly followed by thudding footsteps.

"We don't want to hurt you! Let us help."

"My plan," Lukas hissed, "Now run. Keep Emil safe," Emil eyes suddenly widened as he caught onto what was happening but before he could protest a heavy hand had grabbed his arm, dragging him down the streets and away from his older brother.

"Matthias," He gasped as the fresh night air scrapped at his throat, struggling against the iron grip, "W-we have to go back, Lukas-"

"He knows what he's doing," Matthias assured, steering them around a bend in a fast flip, "He'll be fine."

"But-"

"Just move Emil," Matthias dropped his arm and continued running along the pavement. Emil blinked at his brother's harsh tone, slowing down to a halt. Resting his hands on his knees he tried to regain his breath and wished away the dizzy feeling that was taking over his head. "Come on," His brother called making him jump. Flashing his eyes back the way he came Emil started into a sprint, trying to ignore the horrible feeling twisting in his gut.

* * *

Matthias didn't stop running until the giant glass building came into view. His legs felt as if they were about to drop off at any moment and his mouth was bone dry from panting but they'd made it. Collapsing onto the floor he laid there, chest heaving and cheeks rosy.

"See," He wheezed, rolling onto his back, "That wasn't so bad. Lukas will be fine, he'll join us any minute now." When he received no answer he sat himself up on his elbows, eyes narrowing, "Emil, talk to me. I know you're upset and I'm sorry for snapping at you but at stop hiding in the shadows were I can't see you," Still no answer. "Emil?" Matthias climbed to his feet, slowly beginning to walk back the way they'd come. Scanning the streets he could see no sigh of his brother, making a rush of adrenalin surge through him with the same force as a tsunami. What if NIC had gotten to him? Or someone else? Was he hurt? As he retraced his steps Matthias could feel his pace getting faster and faster making him think about his dash through the streets previously. Had he gone too fast?

"Emil?" He called softly down a backstreet, "Emil, where are you?"

"You lost him?" A voice growled, freezing his feet to the spot and making the hairs on the back on his neck stand on end.

"You got away then?" He turned towards Lukas who glared at him, eyes hard and mouth a set line. His arms were crossed and an eyebrow rose in expectation.

"Naturally, now answer my question."

"I…err," He struggled under his younger brother's gaze, "I didn't mean-"

"You're hopeless," Lukas pushed passed him, "I trust you with one simple thing and you can't even do that. How do you remember to breathe?" Matthias' ears flattened against his hair as his tail hung limply.

"Sorry," He mumbled, "I didn't realise how fast I was running."

"You never do," Lukas sighed, guiding them along, "At least he can't be-Emil."

"Huh?" Matthias bumped into Lukas' back, blinking he moved around the middle brother, his eyes settling on the youngest. Emil lay slumped against a shop doorway, head down and mouth open in laboured breaths.

"Not again," Lukas whispered, kneeling down next to him. Removing a glove he placed a hand on his brother's brow. "Oh Emil," He sighed, pulling him into a hug, "It's ok, we're here now."

"Lukas?" Emil's voice was muffled from his brother's coat. Gradually, he managed to open his violet eyes to gaze up at Lukas.

"Yep it's me," Lukas grinned then turned to Matthias, "We need to get him somewhere safer, less open," Nodding in agreement, Matthias knelt and scooped Emil up bridal style, letting the fevered neko curl into him. Lukas brushed away a few strands of pearly hair, purring in the back of his throat for comfort.

In the far off distance the moon began its journey back to bed.

* * *

**Yay, first chapter done! What do you think? Like it? I know those aren't their real last names, but their brothers so they need the same surnames.**

**I do not own Hetalia.**

**Sorry for any spelling errors.**

**Please review!**

**Sukuangtou**


	2. Chapter 2

As the peach-coloured sun rose silently above the houses the streets burst into vibrant life, sending a melody of sounds into the sharp blue sky above. Cars drove noisily along the spine of the town in all shapes and colours, among them towering lorries slowly trudged along, their load weighing heavy on their backs. In the centre of the town the road broke into two, one split turning out of the town and far off into the distance while the other wound its way towards the market, were stalls of all kinds were being set up.

Fresh fruits and vegetables both local and exotic spurted tables in colour with tangy orange, sweet green and crisp red. Others threw bright cloths and sheets over the tables before laying out their goods to help attract their customer's eye and increase their change of a sale. Wives and husbands hurried along the pavements to work, the women tapping along in high heels while men constantly adjusted their ties to try and retch perfection in their appearance. Children and teenagers groggily made their way towards school many half asleep and working in auto-mode, others hanging their heads down as they thumbed away at their phones.

But away from the public, deep down within the heart of the grimy and littered back streets Lukas could feel panic building higher and higher within his chest. Upon his lap, cradled safely within his arms as if he would shatter from the simplest touch, his baby brother feverishly tossed and turned, lost in his delusional nightmare. Emil's pale hair stuck to the second skin of sweat coating his body, hanging limp and lifeless while his eyes would occasionally flutter open weakly to reveal glazed marble orbs that were unseeing, reminding Lukas of dead tail swished back and forth like a snake withering in pain across the frozen and ice-clad ground below, pearl ears flicking in their sockets. One shivering hand grasping onto Lukas' coat with a fierce grip, Emil dared not to let go in fear that his brother might disappear from his side altogether. His other hand lay limp over his stomach, sometimes grasping at the air as he continued to fight and struggle in his own world.

"Shh," The middle brother hushed in soft words, rocking back and forth, taking Emil's head and placing it over his shoulder as if calming a baby, "It's ok, I'm here. Big brother's here." Lukas' gaze turned up to the road beyond the alley, his eyes pleading to catch a glimpse of Matthias. He couldn't keep this up for long. If Emil was following the same horrific pattern he always did when ill, which was worryingly often, then they were in trouble. Soon, Emil would be completely out of it, unable to see or hear anything the brothers did to comfort him, becoming a danger to himself.

They had only gotten to this stage once before, and Emil had ended up wandering the streets alone, staggering across roads during rush hour and through the middle of gangs looking for an easy target. Lukas had never been so frantic in his life. They had eventually found him collapsed next to a skip, his fever dangerously high.

"Mew?" Emil whispered into his shoulder, rolling his head to one side to face Lukas with milky eyes, "Lukas…?" Lukas purred reassuringly, gently rubbing his head against Emil's.

"Yes, it's me," Emil closed his eyes once more, letting his head drop against Lukas'.

"Matthias…" He trailed off, exhaustion from the sickness clear in his voice. Lukas' features stiffened as he once again gazed up at the streets, longing for the sight of the blond-haired brother.

"He won't be long," He said in a hushed voice, "He's just getting you some medicine…He won't be long."

The hours passed and still nothing.

Soon the last of Emil's strength gave up on him and his brother became nothing more than a rag doll in his arms. Lukas nibbled his lip as he faintly purred in his throat. Where was Matthias? Why was he taking so long?

"Come on Matthias," Lukas pleaded under his breath, still rocking on his knees, "Where are-"

"Lukas!" Said person jumped, making Emil flinch in his arms at the sudden jolt out of his much-needed sleep. Spinning on his heels (but managing to keep his balance with Emil in his arms) Lukas' eyes settled on Matthias sprinting up the alley behind him. Matthias' was panting hard, his cheeks becoming a beetroot red as the thick olive-green coat smothering his body trapped in the heat he was creating, overwhelming its owner with warmth. As his brother approached Lukas felt anger begin to bubble under his skin.

"Where _were_ you?" He snapped showing his pointed canines, ears flattening. Matthias came to a halt, dropping onto his knees in front of him, his own teal orbs scanning their younger brother's features.

"S-sorry," He wheezed, his tail swishing behind his back, "I didn't have enough money so I had to shoplift what I could. How is he?" Lukas turned his hard stare down to the teenager in his arms, his face softening as Matthias brushed Emil's hair from his face making the neko "mew" shakily under his breath.

"Not good," He sighed, shifting Emil's body so he was sitting upright, his back against his chest. Matthias nodded, digging a hand into his coat pocket and bringing out a small brown bottle with a bright yellow label curling around the middle, inside a thick mixture oozed from side to side. Lukas' eyes widened.

"Matthias, that's children's medicine! It won't do any good."

"It's all I could get, the stuff for his age was right by the counter," Opening the lid he took a cautious sniff, nose wrinkling, "We just have to hope he can keep this stuff down."

* * *

The day dragged on painstakingly slowly and Emil's condition only got worse. It had been a struggle to get him to swallow the medicine, Emil not really understanding what was happening around him. Even when they did get him to take it, he brought it back up an hour later, the medicine not getting enough time to have an effect. Matthias took his turn to hold his brother while Lukas went to see if he could get some food, scooping his frail body in his big arms and holding him close, whispering soothing words into the nekos ivory ears. When Lukas can back empty-handed the brothers worry only increased.

"What are we going to do?" Lukas sighed, slumping against Matthias shoulder and watching Emil's laboured breaths. Matthias shook his head.

"I don't know, but he's getting worse," He wished he could do something, anything, just sitting there holding his brother wasn't doing any good. "Lukas, do you think…Do you think we should go to NIC?" Lukas' head snapped up, golden ears pointing skywards.

"What?"

"Look at him," Matthias glanced down at Emil, "Do you really think he'll get better by over the counter medicine?" Lukas followed his gaze, his features turning solid and unemotional.

"You do now that we will be separated," He mumbled, reaching out to hold Emil's shivering hand, "We would probably never see one another again." Matthias felt his ears droop as he nodded.

"But…Isn't it worth it? Knowing he'll get better?" They caught each other's eyes, Lukas watching his older brothers concerned but determined emotions flash across his apple orbs. Behind his own eyes he could feel tears begin to poke in a bid to get to freedom, forcing him to turn away. "Hey," Matthias wrapped a strong arm around his shoulders, pulling him close, "It'll be ok, it's for the best."

* * *

"Hello," The woman beamed up at the trio, her glasses reflecting the light above her, shielding her eyes from them, "Welcome to Neko International Control, how can I help you?" Lukas glimpsed down at the tiled floor below, not daring to look at her smiling face. How could she be so cheerful?

"We here to…err," Matthias struggled, unable to find the right words, "To…Hand ourselves in." She blinked at them before chuckling light-heartedly.

"Oh sweetie, this isn't a prison!" Turning to the computer to her right, her ruby red nails tapped away at the black keyboard, "Your names?"

"Matthias Boen and these are my brothers, Lukas," He tipped his head towards the middle neko, "And Emil." The woman paused mid-type, a frown settling upon her well-groomed features.

"Is he ok?"

"He's sick," Lukas piped up, getting annoyed that she could seem to tell the obvious, "We were hoping he could be cared for here."

"Not a problem," She grinned at him, showing rows of perfectly straight white teeth, "If you wouldn't mind waiting for a few moments, a doctor will be here shortly."

"Thank you," Matthias nodded, leading Lukas over towards the rows of grey plastic chairs that looked far from comfortable. After a few awkward minutes sitting in silence a dark-haired man wearing white scrubs strolled up to them, a faded red clipboard in one hand and a silly expression plastered on his face. On his chest was a badge saying "James" in big, bold letters.

"The Boen brothers?" James asked, raising an eyebrow. Both Matthias and Lukas nodded, "Right, follow me please," He chirped, guiding them out of the room and down a maze of horrible clean corridors, each one with a glazed, shiny floor which squeaked against their shoes and scattered with posters which were covered with happy nekos and their owners. Coming to a dirty chalk-coloured door James opened it, holding it for the brothers to walk through, taking them into a simple but incredibly tiny hospital room.

"Lay him on the bed please," He instructed. Matthias did as he was told, gently settling the dreaming Emil down onto the solid bed. "Ok, what seems to be the problem?"

"He has fever, can't keep things down, very tired," Matthias listed as James placed a hand on Emil's forehead, knotting his brows together as he felt the heat emitted.

"Right, I'm going to set him on a course of antibiotics. I don't think it's anything serious but the fever needs to be brought down," He turned to face them, his smile turning sympathetic, "I'm sorry boys, I really am, but this is where you have to say goodbye to your brother." Lukas' ears shot down, a low growl rumbling in the back of his throat while his tail flicked violently.

"What?" Matthias gaped, taken aback, "But we only just got here! You can't take us away when he's so ill. Wait until he's better at the very least!" James stepped back with a slightly panicked expression on his face.

"Sorry," He held up his hands, "It's our policy. Any healthy neko that arrives here has to be put into the system. I don't like it either, but I can't lose my job. I'll give you five minutes." With that he fled from the room like a scared rabbit.

"This is ridiculous!" Matthias spat, glaring at the door, "He really…We're really…"

"Shush," Lukas placed a gentle hand on his arm, "You won't change anything by shouting and yelling. We knew this would happen. Lets…Lets just say goodbye." Both glanced down at the bed where Emil lay oblivious, wheezing with each breath. Carefully they both went to the sides of the bed, Lukas leaning down to stroke Emil's face.

"Look after yourself, ok?" He whispered, nuzzling his nose into the colourless locks and breathing in his scent.

"Yeah, don't get into any more trouble," Matthias joined in, taking Emil's limp hand in his own, blinking away tears that threatened to fall.

"We'll find you, that's a promise."

"Lu…" Emil's free hand retched out towards his brother, making Lukas' heart crumble. Swallowing hardly, he took hold of his baby brother's hand.

"Shh, it's o-"

"Boys?" James re-appeared in the doorway, behind him several stern looking nurses. Matthias growled deeply, his fine teeth on show and tail ruffled up.

"That wasn't five minutes."

"Wha…?" Emil dragged his head towards the door, his unseeing eyes struggling to focus, "Where...Where are-"

"It's ok Emil," Lukas hushed, continuing to run his hand through Emil's hair, "It's ok."

"Lads, come on, time to go. If you don't come willingly then we do have the power to physically remove you. But I think that would be distressing for your brother." Biting the inside of his cheek, Matthias lent over Emil, purring in his throat.

"We'll be back," He promised quietly, running the back of his hand down Emil's cheek before straightening up, nodding at Lukas. His brother blinked tearily up at him but nodded too in understanding. This was the best for their brother. Planting a kiss on Emil's sticky forehead, Lukas let himself be guided out the room.

"Matthias?" Emil called out, confused about why he was being left behind, "Lukas?"

* * *

"So you're brothers," The brown-haired woman asked, sitting on a glistening wooden chair by the round table opposite the beds. The two brothers had been taken into a big hall filled with a number of simple, square rooms. Each room had one side of complete glass for couples to peer through and judge them, stuck on the glass their pictures and information, except for Lukas and Matthias as they had only just got there.

Inside the walls were brick and the same stale white, but the carpet was deep black, most likely to hide any stains from their grubby shoes.A metal bunk bed stood to the far left, the covers a misty blue. The right corner of the room was cut off by another wall with a well-worn door opening to a grimy shower, toilet, sink and foggy mirror. A box television sat upon a stand, the remote waiting to be used on top of its head.

"Yes," Matthias mumbled his attention more outside the glass on the nekos in their rooms. Some were stretched across the bed, flicking mindlessly through the channels. Others were reading at their tables or curled up in their beds. What a thrilling place to live.

"Do you have any other family members?"

"You should know, you're the ones who took us from Emil," Lukas snapped, never letting his cold stare at her falter.

"W-well," She stuttered under his gaze, "Apart from your brother, anyone else? Parents?"

"Our mother died," Matthias sighed, turning back to her, "We haven't seen out dad since before Emil was born."

"Ok," She jotted down the information on the papers before her with a thick blue pen, her writing swirling neatly, "Hobbies?" Lukas and Matthias look at one another. Lukas shrugged.

"We don't really have any," She blinked in confusion before bursting into a smile as if they were three.

"Come on, everybody has a hobby! It's normal."

"Then I guess we're not normal" Lukas replied simply.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. **

**I don't own Hetalia, but I do own NIC.**

**Sorry for any spelling errors.**

**Please review!**

**Sukuangtou.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a quick note: I do not know Finland and Sweden very well, so if they are a bit out of character or over the top, I apologise. **

**Finland – Tino Väinämöinen**

**Sweden – Berwald Oxenstierna**

* * *

Thick black swirls darted in front of his hazed violet eyes, twisting and withering as if in agony and making the world around him look like dashes of abstract art. The simple grubby white door smudged across the ceiling like a swooping vulture, the corners stretching as if being grabbed by invisible clutching hands. Blobs of noise merged as they continued to sing a never-ending drone of deeps and whirls by the head of the bed which swamped his body. Echoes pierced the room like bolts of lightning, painfully raging down his sensitive triangle ears.

"Lukas," He pleaded, desperately seeking the comfort of his brother's presence, "L-Lukas."

But no-one answered his calls as he struggled to free himself from the needle-thick sheets of the bed. No-one helped him when he tumbled over the edge of the mattress and dropped onto the tiled floor below. No-one helped him when a sharp jolt of pain screamed in the crook of his arm causing a metal pole to collapse across his ribs.

"Mat…Matthias."

No-one cared.

* * *

The days dragged by at a snail's pace for the two Boen brothers, with each hour passing filled with as much excitements as watching paint dry. They had both read and re-read the single book they had been given, played eight games of snakes and ladders and could only watch so many episodes of 'Homes under the Hammer' without slamming their heads into the thick walls. The staff were less than sympathetic to them, reminding them constantly as they turned up their noses that "At least you're off the streets" or "Better in here than out there" as if they should be thanking their lucky stars for being trapped inside a brick and glass box.

One slightly nicer cleaning woman had given them a DVD to watch, ironically called 'Freedom'. Matthias didn't know whether it was some sick joke or an honest mistake on her part, but he tried his best to appear grateful unlike Lukas who had just stared at the box, ears flat and a growl whispering in the back of his throat. They ended up not watching it, but putting it on in the background to fill the silence that drowned the room's occupants. Lukas was the first to admit that he wasn't the chattiest of people and Matthias easily got on his nerves, so often the brothers would just lie on their crisp-sheeted beds staring into space and their minds elsewhere.

Slight entertainment came in the form of potential owners. Humans were odd creatures and would stroll around the grand hall for hours, peering deeply into each room and talking among themselves. It was interesting to see their reactions just to them moving, children eagerly shouting, "Look mummy! It's watching TV!" It was strange, but slowly they learned to get used to it and ignore the gawping faces though some people were desperately asking for a punch in the face.

Take this person for instance. Matthias had just been sitting on his bed, half-watching 'Songs of Praise' and minding his own business when an annoying man bounced along to their glass wall, waving like an idiot and tapping on the glass. He growled deeply, baring his canines at the blond-haired man who seemed oblivious to his annoyance.

"What's that noise?" Lukas called over the wail of the shower. Turning his back to the man, Matthias increased the volume of the TV, letting the singers fill the room.

"Someone was tapping on the glass," He sighed, tail flicking violently to emphasise his point to the man. The knocking came to an abrupt halt so Matthias dared to glance over his shoulder. The man was now standing next to another blond, though this guy was much taller and stricter-looking with piercing blue eyes hidden by round grey-framed glasses. They were talking to one of the NIC staff, the woman widely smiling and pointing to their information posters stuck to the glass. He saw the word "Orphans" mouthed, making the shorter blond give him a look of sympathy. He snarled again and turned his gaze to the black box. They weren't orphans; they had a father…Somewhere.

"We're not animals in the zoo," Lukas commented, appearing from the bathroom. Their old clothes had been taken from them for a thorough wash, leaving them with the bleach smelling standard clothes that NIC owned. Lukas wore a stale white shirt beneath a power blue jumper that reached passed his hands, the collar of the shirt overlapping the jumper's and the NIC symbol engraved over the heart. Grey trousers dragged along the coal-coloured carpet and white socks hid his feet from view. With a stiff towel in hand Lukas dried off his damp hair as he strolled over to one of the wooden chairs, narrowing his eyes at the men.

"Tell them that."

* * *

Lavender orbs blinked up at the blank ceiling above, their owner only just waking after several days of deep slumber. Stretching to rid himself of the kinks in his spine, the youngest Boen brother slowly rose to a sitting position, a pallid hand running through his knotted hair and a yawn leaving his cracked lips. He blinked again as his foggy mind realised that he was no longer on the streets or down some moulding alleyway.

Eyes locked onto the computers standing by the bed, upon them readings and statistics blinked and bleeped away half-heartedly. Feeling the rough material against his skin and almost tasting the overpowering smell of disinfectant he came to a conclusion; hospital. Yawning once more he curiously began to look around the room, unused to the warmth and shelter after spending almost his entire life outside.

His normal clothes rested the far side of the room on a plastic steel-coloured chair, folded neatly in a small pile, washed and ironed while his shoes rested beneath. A window welcomed the suns pale rays which burst into the colourless room, deep green curtains hanging pathetically at the sides. The walls were plain, as was the floor with the exception of a few dirty skid marks. As he sat in the bed he realised just how solid the mattress was, the sheet upon it almost plastic and the blanket covering him felt itchy, especially against the fur of his tail. The idea of soft, feather-like pillows had flown out the window with as much grace as a hippo, replaced with a cement block in disguise. Rigid pyjamas limply sat over his body, both the button-up top and bottoms a grubby and faded white.

"Ah! Mr Boen, you're up." Startled, he shot around to face the cheery man who'd strolled into the room, a clipboard clasped in his hand and a pen tucked behind his ear.

"Y-yes," Emil stuttered, leaning away as he walked up to the bed.

"Don't be afraid!" The man chuckled, observing this, "I won't hurt you. I'm James by the way, I've been looking after you the past few days." Emil swallowed, his brows knitting together in confusion.

"Where are my brothers?" James visibly froze, his eyes widening for a second before he gained his composure, his grand grin turning a trained sympathetic smile.

"I don't know," He shrugged, "They could be anywhere right now." Fists gripping at the sheets Emil bared his teeth at the man.

"Don't keep me in the dark! Where are they?"

"Look kid, don't shout at me," James' friendliness drained from his face sharply, "I'm a doctor; I don't deal with the whole re-homing thing. Where your brothers are I don't know, so don't go complaining to me about it." Shrinking back in the bed, Emil felt his ears fall against his hair, tail turning still on the mattress.

"Re-homing?" James ignored him, instead turning his attention to checking Emil over, taking note of his temperature and pulse and jotting them down on a form. Suddenly his beaming features made an appearance once more, but to the teen they now seemed like a deadly façade.

"Congratulations Mr Boen! It looks like you'll be on a path to being re-homed yourself by the end of the day!" With that he spun on his heels and marched out the room, leaving a confused and petrified neko in his wake.

* * *

Lukas sent a concerned look in Matthias direction as they were led out of the grand hall and down through one of the many corridors inside the NIC building. The woman guiding them trotted along in her heels, the long white coat that reached passed her knees swishing with each step, in her hand a box filled with their own clothes (They were wearing their shoes) and few possessions confiscated from them when they had been taken to their room.

"Here we are boys," She chirped, spinning around to face them and gesturing towards a door. Hesitantly, Lukas reached for the handle and pulled the door open, stepping inside with his brother close on his heels. It was like walking into a different world altogether. The huge room was filled with luxurious cushioned sofas and soft velvet armchairs scattered over a persian red fluffy carpet. Walls were a pearl-coloured and far from the dirty, stale white that they had gotten so used to.

Fish from the tropics swum in blue-glowing tanks, corals waving in the waters ripples while bubbles bursting from all sized ornaments. A thread-thin TV snuggled into the corner of the room, a cartoon dancing over the screen. Lukas' eyes settled upon one sofa the far side of the room beneath a giant window. Sitting among the sea of scatter cushions the two blond men who had been at their glass wall earlier sat, one bouncing around excitedly while the other cleaned his glasses with a cream coloured rag.

"What's going on?" He frowned, turning his stare to the woman who was strolling over to the men. She waved a hand at them for them to follow. Cautiously, they obeyed, Lukas perching on the edge of an armchair while Matthias fell onto another couch.

"Lukas, Matthias," They lady started, "This is Mr Väinämöinen and Mr Oxenstierna," The shorter grinned as his name was said followed by the taller man, who just nodded his head "They have decided to adopt you"

There was a shocked pause that stretched out for a good few minutes.

"W-what?" Matthias finally spluttered, eyes darting from her to Mr Väinämöinen and back again.

"These gentlemen have decided to adopt you," She repeated more slowly this time, as if she was talking to a toddler, her face never losing its bright features, "Isn't that great?" Lukas remained silent, sea orbs narrowing at the blonds sitting opposite as he studied their expressions. Mr Väinämöinen continued his gleaming smile, looking positively thrilled to be adopting them while Mr Oxenstierna kept his cool exterior, his eyes locking with Lukas'.

The woman, sensing that she was not going to get an answer passed the box to their new owners, "Here are their things they arrived with. Inside there is also a collar for each which they must wear at all times and a lead for each that must be on when they go out. All the paperwork is completed so you are free to leave, I wish you the best of luck." Without another word she was out the room, closing the door behind her.

"So boys, shall we get going?" Mr Väinämöinen beamed, opening the box and taking hold of the two collars.

"Do we have to wear those?" Matthias grimaced, glancing at the deep brown leather collars and placing his hand around his neck.

"It's the law," Mr Oxenstierna said stiffly, taking Matthias' and leaning over the neko, "Let me know if it's too tight." Adjusting the collar, he settled the circle loosely around his neck, making Matthias shiver as he felt the silver metal oval against his skin stating his name and address in thick, bold letter.

"No, it's fine Mr Oxenstierna."

"Don't be silly!" Mr Väinämöinen giggled, helping Lukas with the straps of his collar, "Call us by our first names, I'm Tino and he's Berwald," Grabbing the two charcoal-coloured leads he snipped the clip onto the loops attaching the tags to the collars, "Shall we get going?"

* * *

**I made up the film 'Freedom' and I've never heard of one called that, but if there is then it's just a coincidence. With Tino and Berwald I'm going to keep it open so you can either see them as friends or lovers, I don't mind which.**

**Sorry for any spelling errors!**

**I don't own Hetalia, Songs of Praise or Homes under the Hammer but I do own NIC.**

**Please review!**

**Sukuangtou**


	4. Chapter 4

Bringing his legs tighter against his body, Emil curled into a little round ball from his position on the raven black squidgy chair, his tail wrapped like a bow around his calves. James had passed him onto the re-homing part of the centre, leaving him in a giant common room filled with nekos of all ages. The floor was covered in what seemed to be a plastic sheet designed to look like tiles, stains of multi-coloured paint blobbed beneath a grey crafts table where young nekos worked on their masterpieces of odd shapes and smudges.

Presenters buzzed away on the TV screen, reporting the latest news and sports while keeping a professional grace about them, occasionally tilting their heads to the side to emphasise their point. Several male nekos, roughly around twenties and thirties, slouched before box on a tattered cream couch; a few taking deep drags of smoke from their cigarettes and one was asleep with his head flung back and a trickle of drool melting down his chin. In the far corner a Ping-Pong match was in full swung between the females of the group, both women sweating heavily as the game got more and more intense.

"Look at his fur."

"It can't be natural."

Ears drooping, the youngest Boen tried to ignore the circulating whispers and flash glances in his direction, focusing his attention on the floor below.

"So, kid," An arm flung around his shoulders, causing him to yelp in surprise, "What you in for?" Emil swallowed, daring to look up at the guy clasping him tightly with one giant and scarily strong hand. He couldn't be more than twenty-five, his hair a rich chocolate matching the fur of his golden stud-pierced ears and ruffled tail that swished with an air of arrogance. A loose-fitting black vest hung around his shoulders, the neck reaching far down his chest and revealing well-toned muscles while a pair of combo-trousers covered his legs leading down to the army boots hiding his feet, smothered in dry, cracking mud. Around his neck a bronze dog tag swung to and fro as he steered the young neko around to the couch, plonking him down between the men.

"In for?" Emil repeated, his voice sounding weak and pathetic and his hands slipping back into the sleeves of his dusty yellow jumper. The guy blinked before laughing loudly, slapping him on the shoulder and probably leaving a bruise.

"Don't sound so scared, we don't bite! Well…Bruce, that neko over there," He pointed out a navy-haired man watching the Ping-Pong match, "He bites, but the rest of us are ok. I'm Rex, by the way, the guys next to you are Peter and Max and the snoring one is Crooks."

"R-right. I'm Emil," The three elders nodded, Rex giving a soppy grin as he fell into a vacant chair.

"Are you here on your own?" Peter questioned, running a tanned hand through bleached blond locks, cherry red roots peeking near the skull, "You seem awfully young."

"I was with my brothers but…" He trailed off, swallowing away the sickly lump forming in the back of his throat, "I don't really know what happened, I was pretty out of it when we arrived."

"So they dumped you and fled," Max snorted, resting his hands behind his head and bringing his elbows forward, "Just like every other sorry excuse living here."

"No," Emil hissed, teeth on show, "They wouldn't do that." Max snarled, razor-sharp pumpkin orbs narrowing and the smoking cigarette sliding up to his lips.

"They aren't here, are they?" His voice was sly and calculating, sending a surge of shivers down Emil's spine

"N-no, but they still wouldn't abandon me," Would they? He couldn't remember doing anything to upset them; they were at each other's throats more than his own. But…What if they got fed up with him being sick? He did become ill often, more than a normal person should, but surely they wouldn't…Emil blinked rapidly, shaking his head to rid himself of these ridiculous thoughts. They weren't true, of course they weren't true.

"Face it kid, you're just like the rest of us, unsellable," Max growled, "Everyone here's got a problem, be it drugs, alcohol or just their personality. What human in their right mind would want us? You don't seem like an addict, so I'm guessing it's your odd colouring."

"Leave him alone, he's just a baby!" A female voice behind him snapped, the chestnut haired neko smiling gently down at him and running a soothing hand through his hair, almost like a mother and her cub, "You're such a bully, taking about doom and gloom." Rex chuckled from his spot.

"Well, it is kind of the truth, who _would_ buy us?"

* * *

Silence drilled into the occupants of the sleek white car as they drove passed the streets the once stray nekos knew so well. Tino sat in the passenger seat, eagerly peering out of the tinted window at the world passing by, the same silly expression plastered on his face. Berwald held the steering wheel in both hands; stern eyes directly ahead but occasionally he would send flashed glances in their direction like a fretting mother. Lukas kept his head firmly to the side, ignoring any questions or comments send in his direction, the only emotion showing through his entire body being the twitching tip of his caramel tail. Matthias, like Berwald, felt a level of concern for his middle brother.

Since their separation from Emil, Lukas had almost completely clamped up from him and his emotions. Yes, they talked, but Lukas seemed more…Distant, disjointed from the world. Matthias felt his heart clench painfully as his thoughts drifted onto their baby brother. Maybe this was what Lukas was feeling, the same thing he felt so deeply for them. The feeling of being an older sibling and the responsibility of keeping your brothers or sisters safe, watching them grow into adults. Blinking harshly, he turned his attention to the privet car park Berwald had pulled into, parking the car behind a long sandy-coloured fence.

"Here we are!" Tino exclaimed excitedly, practically jumping out of the car and opening Matthias' door. Taking hold of the ebony lead attached to the stiffly new collar clasped around his neck, Tino guided him out of the car park (Berwald taking Lukas) and out onto the street. "Tada!" He cried in a sing-song voice, throwing his arms open so wide and with the most thrilled expressions on his face Matthias could almost see the spurting fireworks and canon-like party poppers bursting while a fanfare played.

In front of them a narrow building stretched skywards, nestled comfortably between a vibrant florists and a book shop, the skin the colour of snow with two auburn framed windows seated above a red and white stripped canopy. Beneath, several bamboo woven chairs and tables were piled in stacks, waiting to be sorted out into a scattered pattern before a huge glossy window that took up almost the entire width of the wall. Across the top of the canopy, in swirly cherry writing, _'le Crème de gateaux' _glistened in the sun.

Steering them to a claret door with a little polished window that showed a dangling open/closed sign, Tino whipped out his keys, taking them into the indoor part of the café. Ivory walls met deep cocoa wood which blanketed the floor, running under tables and chairs snuggly settled in their positions. At the far end of the room a glass counter hummed as little glowing lights highlighted the good within, where a variety of frosted cakes, biscuits and buns of all twirled shapes and jazzy colours were placed delicately on cake stands, with an old-fashioned till sitting on top. Mugs stood to attention upon shelves, each sparkling and stainless. A set of doors led into the kitchen to the left of the shelves and to the right a chain crossed a set of cream carpeted stairs, telling customers not to cross that point.

"What do you think?" Tino smiled, unclipping Matthias' lead and looping it over his arm, "We've tried to make it comfortable and fresh, but Berwald thinks we need a new set of tables and chairs," He ran a figure over the bamboo frame of a nearby chair, face scrunched up in thought.

"It's nice," Matthias whistled, watching Berwald cross the room and removing the chain blocking the stairs.

"We live above," He told them before disappearing into the ceiling, "I'll show you to your rooms." Following upstairs, the neko brothers stepped into an open room and kitchen. The walls were bare, showing the brickwork of the building with the cream carpet stopping to meet blue tiles of the kitchen. A royal blue sofa with a tartan blanket thrown over and watermelon cushions relaxed before a wide TV, the remote resting on a magazine on an oak, knee-high table.

Pictures slotted within frames were hung from the walls, showing friends and family, as well as their owners. Kitchen surfaces shone a spotted grey with milk chocolate cupboards and drawers. A tall fridge buzzed to itself by a faded door which Berwald strode over to, taking them down a single corridor.

"It's a bit crowded," He explained, "And all the rooms are small, but it's nice once you get used to it. At the end of the corridor is the bathroom and then Tino's room is to the left. Mine is opposite. We guessed you'd want separate rooms so Lukas, this one is yours," Berwald pointed to a door the same side as Tino's, "And Matthias, you're here," Matthias glanced to his door mirroring Lukas', "We didn't decorate them as we didn't know what your tastes are. If you want anything then let us know. That door there," He gestured to another door next the Matthias', "Is where we keep the spare furniture for the café, so there isn't anything exciting. I'll leave you to settle in."

"Thank you," Lukas said faintly, turning the handle of his room and entering, closing the door behind him. It was a simple room, with the same brick walls and cream carpet. A single wooden-framed bed waited for him to the left side, a bedside desk beneath a square window with crimson curtains. A wardrobe and chest of draws covered the right side, upon which several coat hangers anticipated his use. Outside, Lukas could see the car parked between multi-coloured vehicles.

Finally, finally he had some privacy. Lukas was by the bed in three sides, falling into the springy mattress face first. Tropical fruits and flowers wafted from the crisp and new material, the pillow feeling like a giant marshmallow, sinking his head into its body. Unable to keep his composure any longer, Lukas let the tiny pools of emotion slide down his face, trickling over his nose and staining his new sheets.

Emil…

* * *

"Emil Boen?" A voice echoed around the room, making all nekos look up from what their activities, "Emil?"

"Here," Said person piped up timidly, hating how all eyes turned to him. The man standing in the doorway nodded his head, indicating for him to follow.

"Hey up, kids being taken," Rex whispered to Max, who just silently smoked his cigarette. Following his instructions, Emil let the man lead him from the room, sparing a glance in Rex's direction. After being taken down a number of corridors, Emil was finally brought into an enormous room, filled with posh furniture and a lush carpet. Fish swam elegantly in their tank, watching him with judging eyes.

"This is Miss Green," The man gestured to a young woman, probably about twenty, standing by the window and dressed in a smart outfit, hair tied neatly behind her head in a bun, "She works for Mr Even Knox, I'm guessing you've heard of him." Emil's violet eyes widened in surprise, Even Knox was one of the richest men in the country, owning several mansions and holidays homes across the world after having made his fortune in the diamond business. He was well known for setting the newest trends and owning several successful gambling companies in the major cities. Nodding, Emil let the NIC worker continue, "Well, he has decided to take you on in his manor."

There was a shocked silence, Emil copying the fish in their tank.

"_W-what?"_ Was all that came out as his mystic orbs darted from him, to the woman and back again.

Soon, the young neko had been swept away into an amazingly modern car with an impressive, diamond embedded onyx-coloured collar around his neck and velvet lead clipped onto a silver tag. Apparently, Mr Knox liked to show his 'pets' off. Talking to Miss Green, he found out that he was going to be joining a number of staff at the manor, including; a butler, maids, cleaners and chefs, and Mr Knox was trying to start a new trend of owning a footman.

"The job is practically extinct now," Miss Green explained as she drove them through two large iron gates opening to the driveway, "Mr Knox wants to bring them back."

"What is a footman?" The neko asked, his eyes straining to see the manor in which he would now be living, tail swaying elegantly behind his back.

"Basically, it's like a mini version of a butler, so you'll be trained by our butler Paul." Then the building came into view, instantly reminding Emil of old English country houses. Three floors high the manor greedily took up the land, figurines carved into the brickwork and steep steps running up to a heavy oak door while a fountain splashed cool pure water, creating puddles on the swirly marble stone. Two people stood outside, one dressed in a fine suit of the highest class with a crimson bow-tie professionally placed under his collar, the other a butlers uniform making the maroon haired and furred neko appear incredibly sophisticated. Slowing the car to a stop, Miss Green climbed out the car followed by Emil.

"Ah! You must be Emil," The man advanced towards him, holding out a ring heavy hand. Taking it, Emil nodded, feeling his ears swivel in their sockets nervously, "I'm Mr Knox, but please just call me Sir."

"Y-yes sir," Mr Knox's grin ten folded at his words, showing two golden teeth.

"Great! This is Paul," He gestured towards the butler flimsily with his hand, who smiled at him kindly and nodded his head, "He's going to be taking care of you while you settle in. Paul, take Emil to the servants quarters."

"Yes Sir," Bowing at the hip, Paul started up the steps, Emil, Miss Green and Mr Knox in tow.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I know there's a lot of description in this chapter, but know the settling is out the way we can crack on! Yay! Shout out to Maath! **

**Sorry for any spelling errors!**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

**Please review!**

**Sukuangtou**


	5. Chapter 5

Ding!

"Table thirteen!" Slipping the tray onto the very tips of his fingers with practised ease, Lukas whipped around the thin room, carrying the two thick slices of oozing chocolate cake dripped in dollops of pastel pink icing towards the designated table, tilting his head and smiling at the wide-eyed customers.

"Here you are," Placing the pearly plastic disk onto the table he unloaded the plates, handing both girls a gleaming fork each, "Enjoy."

"Thank you!" One called as he walked away; moments later groans of delicious content following suit. Retracing his steps back to the counter Lukas sighed deeply, tiredly, resting his arms across the glass surface and letting the coolness fill his shirt-clad arms. Both he and Matthias had to wear uniforms, matching the ones Berwald and Tino wore. It wasn't too fancy, but it did suggest class and sophistication, adding to the appeal of the little café. The crease-free shirt sat snugly beneath a simple charcoal waistcoat with matching buttons slotted into their holes. Ink-coloured trousers reached down to mirror-like shoes, the laces tied limply in knots. Around his neck a crimson bow-tie was neatly fitted into a fashionable and attractive bow, hiding his leather collar from view.

Laughter caught his attention being him, his older brother chatting to one of the customers, remarking on the unusually bright but nippy weather and how it was predicted to turn worse later in the week. Something cold and disgusting twisted in the deepest pit of Lukas' stomach causing a shudder to zoom down his spine and into the bone of his tail, making it tremble through the air. Emil was out there, somewhere in the big, dangerous world alone and without a clue to their whereabouts. _Their _baby brother of whom they had raised since birth. Didn't he care? Three months, three gruelling, testing months had passed and Matthias didn't even seem to notice.

"You ok, Lukas?" Appearing from the stairs, Tino looked at him with concerned eyes, reaching a gentle hand out to massage one of the neko's velvet ears. It was a habit he'd picked up from some soppy soap opera he was addicted to, though Lukas didn't complain, at times it was amazingly relaxing and could easily send him to sleep.

"Hmm," Was his reply, letting his lids drop as Tino's masterful fingers rubbed soothing and rhythmic circles, a purr tickling his throat.

"Is it Emil?" The blonde's voice dropped, sparing a flash glance at Matthias serving a customer, none the wiser. Lukas' lack of response was all the answer he needed. Giving the neko's ear one last rub he slid his hand around shivering shoulders, steering him up the stairs and into his open arms. Immediately he felt his neko stiffen, but it was a reaction he was expecting as Lukas' wasn't exactly into the whole touching thing and often kept himself to himself. It had only been a passing mistake that Berwald and himself found out about the younger Boen brother, Tino's heart automatically breaking as Matthias explained about the NIC staff and their separation.

"It's ok," He soothed, rubbing Lukas' back. Eventually Lukas began to relax more in his arms but continued to keep his head down, ears against his sandy hair, "I'm sure he's fine."

"Doesn't Matthias care?" The words were barely above a whisper, forcing him to strain to hear the neko, "I can't believe how quickly he forgot Emil."

"Oh Lukas," Tino placed the trembling nekos head onto his shoulder, "He does care, trust me. Does that smile of his look natural to you?"

"H-his smile?" Tear-filled orbs gazed up at him in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"He's suffering as much as you," Tino ran a hand through Lukas' hair like a mother, "He's just better at hiding it."

"Better at…Hiding it…" Both sets of eyes turned to the stairs, lost in thought.

* * *

Silk sleeves along inside of the tailcoat kissed at his skin as Emil rushed around the stuffy kitchen, the layers of a pure white long-sleeved shirt, ultramarine waistcoat with gleaming golden buttons and the tailcoat trapping in the suffocating heat. His trousers were a simple black with a pocket at the side of each leg, trailing down to a pair of polished shoes the colour of the deepest night hiding his socked feet.

Pointed tips of the tailcoat reached down to the crooks of his knees, pearly buttons holding the coat together in a gentle clasp. Sewn across the heart was a symbol, which he guessed represented Mr Knox, of a glistening diamond with twisting crimson writing beneath stating something in Latin, but Emil couldn't read it. Around his neck a stiff tie strangled him, the diamond collar resting under the shirt out of sight. Emil's hated this outfit, he looked so pale and sickly wearing such dark colours, almost like a long-lost ghost boy, sad and pathetic.

"Next course!" Spinning around from the stack of potatoes, Emil hurried over towards the cook, taking the plate delicately into his hand. Behind him Paul gathered the other identical plate before leading them both out and into the grand hall. Hurrying along, the flaps of Paul's tailcoat wafted behind him; his full butler's uniform that wasn't much different from his own, except for the deep cheery waistcoat and gold pocket watch attacked to a chain peeping over his breast pocket. Cornflower blue orbs glowed with an old wisdom Emil couldn't quite place, the nekos thin face framed by dark chocolate hair, matching fur brushing over his ears and tail which swayed behind him. The plate rested upon gloves slipped over his well-worn hands

Surrounding the nekos as they hurried along armoured knights sneered, their sockets deep pools of black within the helmet, despising their lack of use by their owner and was now nothing more than a silenced army of statues. Portraits scolded onlookers with fierce expressions, posing by a horse, fireplaces and family. Below glistening wooden planks, old and worn, caused their shoes to squeak, occasionally hurting their sensitive ears. Coming up to an old oak door with an impressive black metal handle, Paul gazed down at him with those mystic orbs to check Emil's outfit was presentable. Nodding to show everything was in place he knocked on the door three times before pulling it open, taking them into the dining room.

Copying the grand hall, the dining room followed the designs of English country houses, with thick carpets and wallpaper of deep reds and golds, low lights and a gloriously humongous table of which at each end a person sat. Mr Knox was eating with a guest tonight, someone to do with his business Emil guessed. He was a plump man, with judging opal eyes that watched their every movement like a hawk, robed in an evening suit as if he'd fallen straight out of the 1930's unlike his host who wore a dinner suit.

"Thank you Paul, Emil," Mr Knox tipped his head in a silent order for them to give them the food. Removing the previous course and balancing it in his other hand, Emil set the plate down in front of the guest; bowing, then making his way to leave, only to be stopped by a gripping hand grabbing the back of the coat.

"What an odd breed," The man commented, standing from his seat and pulling Emil close, studying his features with such narrow eyes it was near impossible to know what he was thinking. Noticing that Emil was struggling to keep his hold on the dirty plate, Paul quietly took it, slotting it on top of Mr Knox's dirty plate.

"He's a mix as far as I can tell," Mr Knox stated, tucking into the steaming food undeterred, "But a keeper though."

"Funny colouring," Hands forced open his mouth as a finger prodded his pointed fangs. By now his instinct was screaming at him to pull away, to bite or hiss at the grotesque man treating him like some mongrel hound. "Almost completely colourless, is it natural?" Taking a second to realise that the question was directed at him, Emil nodded.

"What's your thinking, it's not?" Knox questioned, taking a sip crimson wine to wash down a mouthful of half-chewed food.

"No, but I have a friend in the fashion business," The man's arms fell away, letting Emil take a few unsteady steps back towards Paul, "And don't you think that the texture of neko fur along with his colouring would make an excellent item?" Knox nodded, his gaze turning to Emil deep in thought.

"I see where you're coming from," He finally said as the guest sat back down before his dinner became too cold to eat, "But he's not for sale." The guest scoffed, slipping a loaded fork into his mouth.

"You would be missing out, a once in a lifetime item like that would be worth thousands, if not millions," Swallowing, Emil practically hid behind Paul, who shot him a reassuring smile.

"Yes, but he's still not for sale," Chuckling, Mr Knox turned his attention back to his dinner, "Does your business side ever rest?"

"Of course not, that's why I'm loaded."

* * *

Night rose over the horizon quickly, erasing any hind of the day with an inky pen. Cars and traffic quietened along the roads, as did the people on the streets. In the far off distance the lone drunkard would shout from time to time or a car alarm would go off, but overall complete peace settled over the town. Within his bed, Matthias could hear the faint snores through the wall and into Berwald's room sometimes accompanied by the springs creaking as he turned over. Across the room the radiator buzzed and clicked at it turned itself on, groaning with the effort.

Sighing, he rolled onto his side, tucking the pillow over one hand as he faced the bricked wall, staring at the patterns within the brick highlighted by the moonlight beaming through his open window. Behind him, he knew the digital clock was moaning at him about how late it was getting, glaring angrily in its red digits. It wasn't as if this was voluntary, he would rather be asleep but…His mind wandered to all the other nekos out on the streets tonight, huddling in the dropping temperatures like they had once done. Heart clenching Matthias snapped his eyes shut as his baby brother came into view, laughing at him for slipping on an iced puddle before pulling him to his feet, breath swirling in the cold. Was he warmer now too or outside once more, lost and alone? Was he loved? Did he know that they loved him?

Squeaking turned his attention to the fact that his door was opening slowly, a huddled figure sliding into the room and shutting the door behind them. Two triangles flicked above their head as they tip-toed over to the bed, slipping under the covers so that they were back to back.

"Lukas?"

"Shut up, go to sleep," Came the curt reply. Turning so he faced his brother Matthias wrapped his arms around his chest, pulling Lukas into a warm embrace. After a second, Lukas complied, leaning back so Matthias' chin rested on his head.

"Where do you think Emil is?" A small voice asked a few moments later. Matthias closed his eyes, breathing in the apricot shampoo scented locks.

"Somewhere safe and warm, I'm sure of it."

"How? How can you know that? For all we know he could be-"

"Don't finish that sentence," Matthias growled before purring to reassure his brother, "He's fine and I know it because I'm an older brother, instinct."

"I'm an older brother too," Lukas pointed out, "And all I feel is worry."

"You're still young, you have time to learn. Now go to sleep."

* * *

"Just ignore people like him, Emil," Paul sighed as he rolled up his sleeves to start the washing up, "Putting up with idiots comes with the job." Emil snorted, taking a towel to start drying the washed utensils.

"I guess so, but he could of waited until I was at least out of the room."

"True," The butler agreed, running a small brush over the plates, "But you'll find a handful of these, as he put it, 'loaded' people will lack manners. I get it as well, so don't worry about it." Nodding, Emil attempted to stifle a yawn passing his lips, glancing up to the clock. Quarter to twelve already? The evening had gone faster than he expected. Noticing the young nekos tired features the corners of Paul's mouth rose, "Go on, get some sleep."

"No," Emil shook his head, continuing to dry the plates and blinking harshly, "There's still things needed to be done."

"But I can do that, go to bed," Argued the elder, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but I wouldn't be able to get to sleep if I knew there was jobs still needed to be done," Paul chuckled.

"You're an odd kid."

"Blame my brothers."

* * *

**Chapter five done! I hope you liked it!**

**Sorry for any spelling errors.**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

**Please review!**

**Sukuangtou**


	6. Chapter 6

Morning spread fresh flutters of snow over the grounds, soft and smooth like a snuggly duvet swooping over every surface. Dripping icicles dangled from the marble fountain like wind-chimes, the surfaces around them sprinkled with sharp frost. Proudly, the Rolls-Royce Phantom IV waited in the driveway, tire tracks snaking behind it down to the garages at the side of the house. Trees of all varieties shook away the layers of snow gripping their hands, fluttering in the swift breeze slinking over the garden. Hidden behind them, deer licked at their coats swallowing down the moisture of thousands of tiny snowflakes and their arrow-like hooves stomping through the cold. The males of the group bellowed at the dull sky above, breath spurting from their gaping mouths and nostrils.

Scurrying through the passageways of the manor, Emil had no time to watch the beauty outside, unlike his boss who was currently relaxing under the sheets of his bed waiting for his breakfast. The trolley jingled the cups and saucers as it made its way along the carpeted floor; a tray with toast made from fresh home-made bread smothered in golden pools wafting its aroma to the neko, making his mouth water and stomach growl. China bone teapot steamed with brewing tea of rich quality, beside it a small jar of sugar lumps and a lidded jug of milk made on the local farm.

He was late, damn it. One of the maids must have tampered with his alarm again, setting it to seven-thirty instead of six-thirty. Mr Knox was not going to be happy unless he'd decided to have a lie in, which Emil prayed to God he did, as he would only just be waking up. Bringing the trolley around a corner he started along the final corridor, sighing in relief as the bedroom door of his employer came into view.

Then it happened.

Another door smacked open directly into the trolleys left wheel, causing it to jolt sharply to the right and practically dislocate Emil's arms from his shoulder sockets. Flying through the air the milk and scorching tea spluttered over his front causing him to yelp in pain. His foot catching a piece of fallen toast and sending him zooming backwards into a messy puddle on the floor, trolley collapsing beside him miserably, sugar lumps scattering like jigsaw pieces.

He laid there, his mind shocked and numb with the burning pain shooting over his chest and legs, tail feverishly wiggling behind him. While his hands attempted to hold the fabric away from his body he gazed up in confusion at the person towering above him with hazed lavender eyes.

"You idiot," _Smack, _"Now look what you've done, you worthless neko! That's going to stain the carpet!" The maid climbed over the mess before marching away, feather duster within her fisted hand. Trembling, Emil raised his hand to his now reddening cheek, feeling tears prickle in the corner of his eyes. Today, it seemed, the world was against him. Behind the door at the end of the corridor he could hear the sounds of the television being flicked through as Mr Knox continued his gruelling wait for breakfast. Rephrase that, today the entire universe was against him.

"O-ow," Was all he could manage, as he sat pathetically on the floor in a crumpled head, resembling a crushed and wilting flower long past its beauty.

"Emil?" A voice suddenly asked behind him, the sounds of footsteps following after. Flinching as they came to a halt next to him, Emil snapped his eyes shut and waited for his punishment to be over with. A few moments passed before a gentle hand was placed under his arms, helping him to his feet and holding him as his legs wobbled. "Oh Emil, what on Earth happened?" Guilty eyes met the taller butler's. His voice wasn't angry like he expected, the complete opposite in fact, soothing and warm sending him bitter-sweet memories of his lost brothers buzzing around his mind.

"T-the door opened and…And i-it knocked the t-trolley and…" Gently pulling him into his arms, Paul held him for a moment, running his hand over Emil's back and purring softly to comfort the teen.

"I'll send Lucy to clean this up and sort Mr Knox's breakfast, lets get you out of these clothes and deal with those burns," Keeping one arm around his shoulders, Paul guided them back down to the servants quarters, ordering him to take a cool shower to relieve the heat in his skin while he fetched the medical kit.

Following his instructions, Emil headed for the men's bathrooms (after gathering his clothes and wash gear) and quickly stepped into a cubical. Fresh water poured out of the shower head, feeling like heaven over his front. Mustering all the courage he could, he glanced down, swallowing hard. Furious burns clung to his chest, the skin scarlet and blistering painfully even with the iceberg-like water flowing over him. Luckily, his legs didn't seem so bad; they were red yes, but far from the state his chest was in.

Once clean he turned off the shower and dried of, patting his chest tenderly with the corner of his towel as to not hurt it more than needed. Changing into his boxers, spare pair of black trousers and socks Emil went back to his room to put his things away, finding he found Paul waiting by his bed, the first aid kit in his hand.

"Sit down and I'll wrap them up," Smiling sympathetically, he inspected the burns, his fingers just kissing over the tight skin while his face scrunched up, "Blimey Emil, what have you done to yourself?"

"Wasn't my fault," The neko muttered under his breath, tail swinging in circles behind his back, agitated. Grabbing hold of a deep brown bottle of soothing cream and pouring it into his hand, Paul winced as he met eye contact with Emil "This is going to sting like crazy, you ready?" Nodding for Paul to continue, Emil caught his breath as the cream was delicately rubbed into his chest.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch," Gripping the sheets below he bit into his lip, almost drawing blood but letting Paul work without any resistance.

"All done now, I'll just bandage it up," Wiping his hand on the rim of the bottle to rid himself of the excess cream, he started to unclip the end of a roll, turning to Emil and slowly beginning to wrap it around his chest. With the layer of cream working its magic beneath, the bandages didn't hurt as much as Emil first thought they would, much to his relief. Once done Paul closed the medical kit, standing and glancing down at Emil. "Fancy some hot chocolate?" He asked, the usual smile gracing his lips.

"Yes please," Finding a fairly loose top, Emil slid into it, being careful not to knock the bandages out-of-place as he brought it down over his front. It was old and about three sizes too big for him, but it was comfortable and helped to relax him. Making his way to the kitchens he joined Paul sitting by one of the pristine silver tables with worn plastic chairs, two mugs in his hands.

"Thank you," Emil sighed in content as the warm liquid slid easily down his throat, the taste lingering in his mouth while he licked his lips to rid himself to the chocolate moustache hovering over his top lip. They sat in silence for a few moments, enjoying their drinks. Studying him, Paul gave him an awkward smile.

"Emil, do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" Blinking in surprise, Emil shook his head, "Why is your fur…White? You said it was natural but…" Keeping his hands and eyes on his steaming mug in front of him, Emil swallowed, not entirely sure how to answer.

"I was…I was born premature, and didn't have enough time to develop any colouring, properly anyway. That's why I can get sick very easily too," Paul listened to him calmly, nodding in understanding, "Our mother died in childbirth, so my brothers brought me up," Emil explained, then frowned to himself as too why he'd said that. His life was far from interesting and would probably bore the butler to death if he droned on about the streets and NIC.

"I was similar, my father died when I was young." Paul took a sip of his brew thoughtfully as Emil looked at him in surprise, "I brought my sister up until we were eventually caught by NIC. That's where I met Nicky."

"Nicky?"

"My mate, we had children as well, two boys. But when they were young our owner passed away, and I was sold to Mr Knox while Nicky went with the boys…" His voice drifted away from his lips, cornflower orbs drifting to the counter before them, the spark drooping from them.

"I'm sorry," Emil followed his gaze downwards, feeling guilty but not quite knowing why. Shaking his head, Paul gave him a brave yet watery smile.

"It's not your fault, things just happen. You're still looking for your brothers, right?"

"To be best of my ability, yes."

"And I'm still looking for Nicky, we'll both get there, you'll see," Silence settled over the two once more, both deep in thought in the memories of their family and loved ones "Oh!" The elder exclaimed suddenly, causing the teenager to jump, "Would you like to see a picture of Nicky?"

"O-ok," Climbing off his seat, the butler disappeared from the room, emerging a few minutes later, a frame in hand.

"It's a bit dusty, but that's her," Handing the photo to him, Emil set his lilac orbs onto the beaming woman. Light gold hair swept over round shoulders, running along her flouncy cream dress and down her back. Matching ears and tail flicked and twirled as she posed for the camera, sticking her tongue out while laughing. Dangling around her neck a vibrant silver necklace encrusted with a sapphire gem twinkled in the flash of light. Behind her, a sparkling ocean lapped at pure white sandy shores gently, giving the sense of being abroad.

"Our owner took us to on holiday with him, the weather was-"

_Ding, ding, ding._

Angrily, the servant's bell above the dining room clanged, cutting Paul off mid-sentence. Growling slightly far back in his throat as the relaxed and calm moment slipped away, Paul then sending him a sorry expression.

"Look like I'll be seeing you later Emil."

"Good luck," Scoffing, he strode out of the room, adjusting the flapping tailcoat and tie around his neck. A smirk tugging at the corners of his lips, Emil clambered down from his chair; placing his now empty cup by the sink to wash later before leaving the squeaky-clean kitchens behind him, photo still in hand. Making his way to down the corridor to Paul's room, he softly pushed the door open, spying the bed at the far end beneath the open window.

Crossing the room swiftly he laid the fame upon the fluffed pillow, making sure it wasn't going to slide off and break as it hit the floor. The room was bigger than his own, slightly more luxurious too. A fuzzy carpet tickled his socked feet while wooden shelves housed a number of books and other framed photos. Mild curiosity got the better of the young neko, as he found himself wandering along length of shelves, reading the swirly titles of old classics while glancing at the pictures.

But one made him stop, frown, and eventually remove the frame from its place on the dust smothered shelf.

Paul was grinning his usual smile towards him; his arms looped around two young boys. One copied him, holding thumbs up at someone behind the camera while the other pouted, a scowl disfiguring his young features. Bright blond hair and fur covered them both, taking after their mother and both complete with the brightest and most innocent blue eyes ever seen (even the one frowning)

And they were features Emil knew all too well.

There, sitting in his hands, were younger versions of his older brothers. The characteristics, the appearance… They had to be, that much of a coincidence didn't exist.

These meant two things which racked at his emotions like a rag doll being smacked against a brick wall. His legs giving way and caused him to, for the second time that day, fall towards the carpeted floor below, tears spilling over his smooth and pallid cheeks. One, Nicky, Paul's beloved Nicky whom he was searching for since they had been separated all those years ago was dead. His wife and Emil's mother, was dead. And two, Paul _was his father. _The man he'd never seen, or heard much about his entire life, had been working beside him for all these months clueless to their blood relation.

"O-oh my God," Was all he could say, bringing the photo over his heart and clutching it tightly in his hands, "Oh my God."

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**Sorry for any spelling errors.**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

**Please review! I love to hear what you think about the story.**

**Sukuangtou**


	7. Chapter 7

Mr Knox wasn't a selfish man, he often did charity events and fund-raising days for the many less fortunate people than himself, but this didn't stop him from being a complete show off. He was rich, loaded, drowning in money even, so why not make the most of it? He has worked hard to get in this position; all those years of blood, sweat and tears had gotten him here today. Naturally though, this brought a picky air about him, only allowing the finest china, the richest of fashions and only genuine antique furniture to pass though his grand oak doors of his giant manor house. Many saw him as the spoilt child, and in many cases this was true. If he didn't want to do something, he wouldn't. If he wanted something, he'd get it. It was simple logic in his mind.

But being filthy rich and the owner of a successful diamond business had its downside, mainly the ridiculously boring meetings that dragged on for hours and hours, becoming mind-numbingly dull without even so much of a break to look forward to. So that is why Mr Knox had taken to bringing some of his pets along with him, often to gloat his power to his fellow business men and women as they tried to keep their narrow attention on the person speaking. They too brought their nekos (copying him like the good sheep they were) but none even came close to passing the perfection of his animals, and never would.

And today, he had something on-one, not even he until he had fallen upon him on the internet, had even heard of before, a white neko. Smirking wickedly to himself as the world passed by his window, Mr Knox flashed a glance to his pet sitting beside him, also staring outside with sadly distant lavender eyes. Today, he was going to impress them like never before.

Gradually, the rolling countryside of deep hills and valleys smoothed out onto flat land, as if someone had scraped a knife across the ground. The thick layer of snow at each side of the road lessened as they turned onto the more used roads which were gritted often unlike the lanes he lived down. Hedges turned into concrete pavements and soon people were scurrying by, with dogs and nekos on their leather and decorated leads, breath twirling in the air. Some shops had their shuttered pulled down, their owners unable to make it to work because of the snow blocking many country lanes and driveways across the country.

Many remained open though and inside glowing lights made them appear like cosy and warm havens for shoppers as they trudged along in the freezing temperatures. Some people stared at them, unused to such an expensive car being driven on their streets. A few gave them disgusted glares while others pointed, making the occupants of the car feel a bit uncomfortable, being watched like animals in the zoo.

Emil resisted the sigh pecking at his dry lips as he settled back into the seat of the Rolls-Royce, his eyes tiredly following the passing streets filled with citizens on their daily missions. In the corner of his line of sight he could see his boss glace at him, probably curious how he was going to react meeting his business partners. Driving them along, Paul sat at the driver's seat, blissfully unaware of what the young neko was feeling at the moment. That was his _dad, _but how on Earth was he meant to tell him?

"_Yes, I will serve the tea. Oh, by the way, you're my father. Please pass the sugar."_

It sounded like something from 'Star wars' and would probably send the poor man into a shell-shocked coma. No, he needed to find the right moment to tell him, not only to reveal who he was but let the man recover from the devastating news that his darling wife was no longer walking the earth. Yes, this was going to be _so_ easy.

"For crying out loud Paul," Mr Knox suddenly snapped, smacking his ebony cane into the middle seat and making both nekos jump out of their skin and fur, "Can't we go any faster? We'll be late at this rate."

"S-sorry Sir," Paul shrunk into his chair slightly, ears falling flat against his hair and hands tightening on the steering wheel, "But the roads have only just been cleared of the snow and are still pretty icy. I think your partners would rather you arrive late but alive than attend your funeral in a few days' time." Pulling the car to a steady halt as the traffic lights ahead turned red, Emil heard Mr Knox "Tch" between his white and gold teeth and decided to turn his attention away from the two men and back outside, not wanting to get involved.

* * *

Lukas carefully scooped the crumb-smothered plates up, placing them onto the wobbly tray while whipping out a cloth and wiping away the rest of the pastry crumbs from the table's surface. A quiet period had settled over _'Le crème de gateaux'_, much to his relief. It wasn't that he didn't like serving customers, sometimes they were interesting to chat to, but these periods meant he could have a break. After putting the dirty dishes in the kitchen to clean later, Lukas collapsed into a chair, cupping a steaming mug in his hands which warmed his chilled fingers.

Upstairs, his sensitive triangle ears caught the sounds of Berwald and Tino working on the café finances while Matthias tapped away at the till the other side of the room, sorting the small change into piles and muttering numbers under his breath. Setting his eyes upon the traffic outside, the middle Boen brother caught his attention on the impressive car rolling along the street.

The mug smashed into a thousand tiny pieces as it came into contact with the solid wooden floor below, sending waves of hot brew over the surface and the table bouncing as it toppled onto its side.

"Lukas?" Mathias' voice was far away, lost behind him somewhere, "What's wrong?" Lukas didn't answer; instead his astonished orbs were staring at the neko sitting inside the car.

It had to be.

He didn't know of anyone else with that colour fur and hair, it was unmistakable.

"Matthias," He whispered at his brother came to his side, placing a hand on his shoulder and his expression filled with worry, "I just saw Emil," His older brother blinked at him.

"Emil? Where?"

"He was in that car…"

* * *

"Oh darling, he's simply divine," One woman cried dramatically as she ran her crimson gloved hands along the length of his tail, a grin on her ruby red lips while her maroon eyelids fluttered like butterflies. Mr Knox had taken them into a colossal skyscraper, completely covered in shining, glittering glass that reflected the dull clouds above. Inside, lush furniture, carpets and desks were seen with every step, their boss taking them up to the twelfth floor and into a spacious meeting room. One side of the wall was completely glass while the other three were lightly coloured wood, almost sand in colour. Several people were already inside waiting for them, including the woman.

"Isn't he just," Mr Knox chuckled, letting a skittish male next to him light his cigarette, "Bet there isn't another like him."

"Maybe it's a genetic thing," She thought aloud, beginning to examine the fur covering his ears with far from gentle hands, almost pulling his left ears clean off as her excitement grew, "Jenkins!" She barked causing Emil to flinch violently.

"Yes madam?" The skittish man answered, leaping to her side like a faithful dog. Jenkins was a short man, slightly below Emil's height and with a curly mop of jet hair oiled into place on top of his gradually balding scalp. Like Paul, he wore a smart butler's suit with a pair of gold-rimmed glasses peeking out of his breast pocket.

"Don't you think this would make an amazing scarf? With deep blue streaks following the line of fur it would be a best seller!" Pulling Emil's head down for the man to inspect his fur, the neko sent an annoyed glance to Paul, who was watching in concern form his position next to Mr Knox.

"I believe so ma'am," Jenkins nodded, placing his glasses on the bridge of his nose, "It's very fine quality, and the texture is amazing and should be easy to work with. But would there be enough?" The red woman bit her lip for a moment in thought, smudging her lipstick onto her perfect pearly teeth before dragging the neko up from his bent over position, forcing him to face her with gripping hands.

"How are you white?" She demanded in almost a snarl, reminding Emil of a crazed tigress, "Tell me, stupid neko!"

"I…I…Was born p-premature, my colouring didn't d-develop," The teenager stuttered, his tail nervously still while he watched as her razor forest eyes turned less and less patient which each passing word escaping his mouth.

"Damn it!" She all but screamed, pushing him backwards and into the arms of Paul who only just caught him, "NIC would be all over us in a second, we would never get away with it."

"Having a hard time Vivian?" Mr Knox suddenly piped up, blowing a column of smoke into the air and grinning with one side of his mouth like a viper. Vivian huffed before clicking her fingers at Jenkins and marching away in her scarlet heels, everybody's eyes following her as she went.

"Are you ok?" Paul asked in a hushed tone, dusting off Emil's tailcoat while the younger massaged his stinging ears.

"I think so," Emil swallowed, moving onto his tail and smoothing out the crumpled fur, "Who was that?"

"Vivien Judith Elaine Gail," Paul sighed, narrowing his eyes at her back, "She's a fashion designer, probably the one our guest was talking about a few nights ago. Mr Knox deals diamonds with her which she sews into her designs and sells for millions. Not someone you want to be on their bad side."

"Too late," Emil growled as Vivien sent a sharp glance in his direction. Paul stopped abruptly, his expression turning worried.

"Emil-"

"Oh my," Arms slithered around Emil's torso, pulling him backwards into the body of a young blond-haired man, "I think I need to agree with Miss Gail, you are divine." Meeting the gaze of the taller, Emil resisted the urge to scratch the gentle smile off the blokes face.

"William," Mr Knox warned as he sat down in a huge chair at the head of the meeting table, "He isn't yours."

"You let _her_ touch this beauty," William whined like a child, running a hand over the neko's pallid locks, "And she's far more brutish than me! I would never dream of-"

"Vivien is fun to wind up," The neko's boss contradicted, "You just like cute things."

"But look, he's purring!" William beamed, mistaking the low growl for a sigh of love, "Can't he just sit on my lap for the meeting? Please? Pretty, pretty please? With a cherry on top and sugar and-"

"Fine, but don't grow attached," Mr Knox groaned, shutting up the youngster before his stupid voice caused him a headache.

"Yay!" Jumping into a nearby spiny chair, William sat the neko against his chest, petting the flicking ears in affection while keeping his soft smile.

Paul hovered behind Mr Knox's chair, feeling anxiety building up in his chest while his mazarine eyes never left the man in case he tried anything to hurt Emil. The cub was only young, despite how grown up he acted at times, and was vulnerable to just about everything around him. Furthermore, the burns across his chest were still fresh and the cuddling was probably aggravating the blistered skin. Paul's tail twitched in frustration, wanting nothing more than to snatch Emil away from the cooing man. Although he didn't mean harm (William was known for his love of all things fluffy) it just didn't settle right within his chest.

A laugh almost escaped him, realising how parental he must appear to everyone, probably due to his chat with Emil about his family and stirring up old feelings. It pained him to think of his boys now and how they must have grown up without their father around. Nicky would've done her best, she always did, but being a single parent was far from easy and with such different personalities Lukas and Matthew must have been a challenge, poor Nicky. A feeling of determination flooded over him, fretting wasn't going to do any good, if he wanted to find her and the boys, then he would need to look harder.

He would start when they get home.

* * *

**Sorry for any spelling errors.**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

**Please review! Reviews mean a lot to me!**

**Sukuangtou**


	8. Chapter 8

Pacing the carpeted floor of the living room, Lukas growled, baring his fangs while crossing his arms over his chest and violently flinging his tail from side to side, almost knocking over a violet vase on the table.

"It not that I don't trust you," Matthias pleaded with his brother, his eyes big and begging, "It just that you've been thinking about Emil a lot and…"

"And I just can't see properly," Lukas finished harshly, shooting a fierce stare in the elders direction, making him wither pathetically. Standing in the doorway of the corridor, Berwald and Tino talked to one another in muffled voices, nervously watching the scene unfold.

"Lukas, please," Matthias tried again, bringing him into his arms for a hug, "I would never not believe you-"

"But you are!" Pushing his brother away hard he stormed from the room, marching straight through his owners before slamming his bedroom door shut with a tremendous thud behind him, ignoring the concerned shouts following down the corridor. Flinging himself onto the bed Lukas curled into a fetal position facing the patterned brickwork wall, wrapping his tail over his legs and fiddling with the caramel fur at the very tip.

Over the past few months, both he and Matthias had made their rooms more of their own. Several new outfits now dangled on the hangers inside the wardrobe while the rest were neatly folded in the drawers. Framed photos captured precious moments, showing pictures of Tino posing in front of the café, Matthias poking his tongue out and Berwald setting fire to the dinner. The frames were scattered over the top of the drawers, making the room feel more homely, comfortable and his own.

His bedside desk housed an old-fashioned shiny, raven-coloured alarm clock, the arms ticking away each second, minute and hour with little clicks and ticks. Three books also lay on the desk, one deep green, one rich red and the other vibrant blue, all with twisted golden writing twisting along the spines.

Why was it so hard to believe him? He wouldn't lie about something like that, not when it was such a sensitive topic, it wouldn't make sense. Behind his door he heard Matthias enter his own room, the usually energetic neko oddly silent. Moments later the sound of creaking brought his attention to Berwald standing awkwardly in his doorway.

"What?" Lukas snapped, not meeting the humans royal blue eyes. A soft sigh made Berwald's shoulders fall, closing the door and walking up to the bed he perched on the edge of the wooden frame.

"He does care about you."

"Funny way of showing it," Lukas snorted, keeping his eyes straight ahead at the wall.

"He could say the same about you," Berwald pushed his glasses further up his nose making his eyes grow slightly larger, "I won't pretend that I know what you're feeling, but I know Matthias feels the exact same way."

"Then why doesn't he believe me?"

"Maybe he's too scared t,o" Lukas scrunched his brows together, rolling onto his back and glancing up in confusion. "Maybe," Berwald continued, "He's scared that Emil has found a new life without him. Sound familiar?" Berwald met silence, indicating he had hit the nail on the head. Getting up, he strolled out of the room, leaving Lukas to his thoughts.

* * *

"Come on!" Tino beamed from beneath the shamrock-coloured scarf wrapped around his neck and covering his mouth and chin, "We could all do with the fresh air and a break from work," Grabbing the leads from the kitchen surface, he passed one to Berwald who clipped it onto Lukas' collar, while he copied with Matthias.

Both nekos had seemed less than impressed when their owners announced they were all going for a walk in the park, now they were even grumpier. Guiding them downstairs, they turned the café lights off and switched the sign on the door to 'closed' as they left, Tino locking the door behind them.

"It's cold," Matthias stated bluntly, wrapping his mitten-clad hands around his arms, a dull expression on his face.

"Duh," Lukas muttered under his breath, letting Berwald lead him along the streets. Salt crunched underfoot, creating the only sounds between the four. Tino attempted to start conversation, bubbling away about this, that and the other, but no-one really paid much attention to him though Berwald did make the odd "Hmm" noise from time to time. Fluttering snowflakes began to dance their way from the cloud filled sky, their swoops soft and sad like a falling ballerina.

Entering the grand iron gates to the park, the shouts of children playing drowned the air around them as if they were walking through an echoing tunnel. Wobbly snowmen with crooked smiled began popping up left, right and centre as they walked, many toppling to one side due to their weight or were completely headless. Snowballs whizzed passed them, hitting their targets with a bursts of laughter and giggles.

Slinking and curling over the ground, the gravel pathway led up to the top of a steep hill where a battered wooden bench with a golden plaque rested beneath a leafless tree. Plonking himself down, Tino beamed up at the trio of exhausted and panting men who were completely unable to keep up with his stupidly high energy levels. It was a tight squeeze, but somehow all four men managed to fit onto the hard seat, Lukas and Matthias forced to sit in the middle, next to each other.

_Slam_

Solid, freezing snow plummeted into the back of Matthias' head, causing the neko to leap forward, hissing at the culprit behind them.

"Sorry mister!" A light-haired boy winced, backing up a few paces. Wide innocent eyes showed concern but had a tiny twinkle sparkled behind them, hinting mischief and fun, "I was aiming for James," He then tumbled off down the hill, chasing his friend who was currently in a fit of laughter at Matthias' misfortune. Sitting back down, Matthias rubbed the back of his sore head, brushing the clumps of snow clinging to his hair.

"He looked a bit like Emil," He commented, watching as the boy reaches the bottom of the hill and almost slipping onto his backside in the process.

"I don't believe you," Lukas growled, crossing his arms and turning his head away from his brother in a huff. Sensing the sudden tension, Tino grinned at Matthias, hoping to break through the argument.

"Did Emil like the snow?" He inquired, holding back the sigh of relief when both nekos smiled simultaneously.

"Loved it during the day," Lukas answered, a day dreamy look floating over his eyes, "He would always insist on building the world's largest snowball with me at the park."

"What about Matthias?" Berwald frowned in confusion, tilting his head at the other, "Wasn't he there?"

"I used to get work clearing people's driveways, paid well too. People are often more generous when they're in a hurry to get to work," The elder neko leaned forward, resting his elbow on his knee and head in his hand, "Emil hated it."

"That's why we simply _had_ to build a snowman," The middle brother chuckled, "Emil wanted it to be a present for you." Blinking, Matthias glanced at him in surprise, having not heard this piece of information before. Lukas refused to meet his gaze, but his own eyes had lost their fierce harshness and were now showing mild annoyance.

"What about night?" Tino thought aloud, breaking the nekos awkward stares as they both turned to him, "You said he only liked it in the day."

"At night the temperature gets lower," Matthias explained, sitting against the back of the seat, "It was hard to find somewhere warm to sleep."

"He always got ill," Lukas muttered, his features becoming downcast, remembering the never-ending nights Emil suffered through while all he could do was hold his brother close and pray to some higher being for his safe recovery, "More than us."

"At least he's somewhere warmer now," Matthias sighed, dragging his sight far off into the distance.

* * *

Hours ticked by and soon Berwald and Tino found themselves alone in their living room/kitchen, Matthias taking an early shower while Lukas was reading in his room. Since adopting the nekos the two rarely were alone together, so the empty presence of their pets felt strange. Matthias was always joking, filling the air with laughter while Lukas remained ever silent, comfortable just sitting back and watching his brother making a fool of himself. But this quiet spot did mean their owners could have a privet word.

"Do you think they made up?" Flicking the volume up on the TV so they couldn't be heard, Tino glanced to Berwald who was preparing lunch in the kitchen. Grabbing the loaf of bread from its tin, Berwald shook his head.

"They are both to stubborn to make up just like that," Clicking his fingers to emphasis his point, Berwald continued, "But I do think the walk helped, Lukas seemed less angry at him."

"But Matthias looks so…So depressed about it," The other contradicted, "He's not smiling or joking or anything!"

"I don't think they argued much when Emil was around," Berwald half-explained half-wondered, spreading the butter over the bread slices, "They probably didn't want to make his life harder than it already was, especially as he was growing up. Now he's not here…"

"There's no-one to play referee," Tino finished, slouching back on the sofa, "What about us? It has been just over three months, aren't we authority figures? Or at least respected?" Berwald chuckled, raising his eyes to face him.

"Tino, a few days ago you were crying over a dinosaur."

"But Littlefoots mother died!" Tino burst out dramatically, snatching a pillow from the couch and clutching it to his chest in a harsh grip, "And he's calling out, "Mother?" and he's all confused and she's trying to comfort him and he's only a baby and-"

"My point exactly," Berwald sighed, turning back to the food.

"But…But…"

"Just watch the television Tino, it will cheer you up."

It took three repeats of Vicar of Dibley to finally cheer the man up, even if it did involve Berwald physically removing the remote from his hand so he didn't have to go through the whole 'dinosaur experience' again with Bambi.

* * *

**Sorry for any spelling errors.**

**I don't own Hetalia, Vicar of Dibley, The Land before Time or Bambi.**

**Please review!**

**Sukuangtou**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, I really wasn't sure about this chapter and the current rating ('T') so it's now an 'M' rating because I'm still unsure where this chapter places it.**

* * *

Eerie silence drowned the three men inside the car as it rumbled along the frost covered roads, streets of the town thinning out and merging into rolling countryside smothered in a crunchy white blanket. In the far off distance, galloping spots could be seen upon a tall hill, bundling into one another in the biting cold for warmth. A tractor, a tiny moving ant against the sky, chugged along merrily as it towed hay bales to the different animal fields.

Thick, chunky clouds swarmed in great numbers, like furious wasps overhead, threatening to spill its stomach over the people below with monster-sized snowflakes. The journey became tenser as they rushed to get home before the roads were covered in un-drivable snow, leaving them stranded in the middle of the countryside. If worst came to the worst Mr Knox had his top of the range mobile with him, but if they snow was as heavy as expected, then it would probably be a while until they were rescued.

Emil shifted uncomfortably in his chilly leather seat, keeping his lavender eyes outside and his hands crossed over his chest while his tail swirled by his feet to keep warm blood flowing to it. Sighing heavily, he closed his eyes, resting his head back against the chair. He never, _ever _wanted to go to a business trip again. It had been terrible for him, William insisting on keeping hold of him through the entire _five-hour _meeting, petting his hair and cooing like a baby at how "Utterly cute" he was and how his fur "was finer than silk" while completely ignoring what was actually being said by Mr Knox and his other business partners. Emil had never been so humiliated in his life! He felt like a three-year-old and wanted nothing more than to bit at the man's stroking hand and slap the stupid blissful grin on his lips. Urgh!

"Hurry up Paul," Mr Know said from his seat, making Emil open one eye to glance at him, "We need to get home before this blasted snow."

"I'm going as fast as I safely can Sir," Paul answered, turning the car onto a main road, "But the roads are very icy"

"You said that before," Grumbling, their boss turned his attention back out to the window. Closing his eyes once again, the teen let a light doze take over him, relaxing his limbs and letting his head roll to one side as the car turned. It was a habit he'd picked up from the few times he was taken out of the manor, often to pick up food orders or something of the sort. The gentle swaying of the car, or any vehicle, reminded him of his brothers when he was little and often sick. Lukas or Matthias would hold him until he fell asleep, whispering comforting words and rocking him back and forth. It was a bitter-sweet memory, but one he still treasured.

"Maybe we should find a hotel for the night," Paul suggested, "We could-"

"Paul, _look out!_" Meer seconds after Mr Knox's ear-piercing scream, the terrifying sound of screeching tyres against tarmac roared through the air like a charging bear, followed by the smacking of twisted of metal, flinging Emil against his sharp-edged seatbelt, choking on his now cut-off air supply. Thundering into the side of the puny car at such a tremendous speed, the lorry spun on the iced roads so now the whole length of the lorry was tackling the wrecked car into the line of thick trees by the side of the road.

Intense pain flew up the neko's legs, mainly his left, causing him to gasp in a silent scream. His left shoulder also wailed pitifully at him, numbing from the freezing air wafting through his shattered window while his ears caught the sounds of Mr Knox shouting at Paul. Something hot trickled over his cheek, sticking to his pallid skin and confusing him. Where tears always sticky? He hadn't realised he'd been crying. Rough grinding and snapping of metal caught his disappearing attention and his dazed lavender eyes could only watch at the towering lorry toppled over above him, smacking into the roof of the car and causing his world to vanish.

* * *

Fluttering like a song birds wings, Paul opened his eyelids, blinking in confusion at the world around him. Why was it so cold? Dragging his sight downwards, he realised that snow was gathering around his legs, building small statues as it landed onto the floor of the car. Shifting in the seat, hot liquid dripped over his forehead, which when he lifted his hand to, pulled away to find crimson oozing over his fingers.

Blinking again to clear his sight more, sudden flashes of memories danced over his eyes; the lorry hitting them, the trees drawing closer, Mr Knox's shouts…Emil. Snapping his head around, any words he was going to say died on his lips while his cornflower orbs widened. Running down the entire length of the car was a giant, v-shaped dent, blocking any view of the other side of the car.

"S-Sir? Emil?" Grabbing his seatbelt he freed himself of the black restraint, but turned to the door in dismay. Solid bark en-caged the neko within the car, with only two slits of broken glass either side of the tree which he had no hope of climbing through. Hissing in frustration, he brought his legs up to the windscreen, covering his face with his arms before smacking his feet into the screen. His shoe-clad feet smashed right through the already broken glass, sending jagged jigsaw pieces skimming through the air. Wasting no time, Paul scrambled up onto the seat and very carefully climbed out onto the bonnet of the car. Jumping to the floor he landed deeply in knee-high snow.

"D-damn it-t," Paul stammered, the dropping temperatures causing him to shake violently. Snarling, he bared his fangs as he pushed his way around to Mr Knox's door. Behind the glass he could see his boss, his head lying against the glass limply and with no sigh of awakening. Grabbing hold of the door handle, Paul groaned with the effort of pulling it open against the snow, having to use both hands to get it wide enough for him to get to his boss.

"S-Sir? Sir, can you h-hear me?" Gently taking Mr Knox's shoulders in his hands he resisted the urge to shake him, the words _'never move an injured person' _echoing around his head. Instead, he slapped lightly at his bloody and bruised cheek trying to gain some sort of reaction. Nothing.

"Hey! Are you ok?" A voice suddenly called out, making him jump. Reluctantly leaving his boss' side, Paul glanced around the empty road before him "Over here!" Spinning around, his eyes settled on the tractor parked in a field just beyond the trees. A man, around his late fifties was running best he could through the snow towards him, his face beetroot red.

"I'm ok," Paul sighed in relief, now he wasn't alone, but he quickly turned serious, "But my boss is badly hurt and I need to check on my colleague." Nodding the farmer pushed his way up to the door, letting Paul out before he also began to try to stir Mr Knox from his unconscious state. Clambering through the snow once more, Paul found himself face to face with the smashed lorry.

The entire front was bashed inwards, leaning on the boot of the car as if exhausted. The wind shield was gone completely, as was the driver, the glass buried beneath the thick and falling snow. Kneeling down, Paul squeezed through the narrow gap between the lorry and the ground, crawling into a small opening almost filled to the brim with the frozen liquid. Cold air remained caught within the cave-like space, swishing around as if it was a washing machine. The butler gasped in horror, his tail flicking madly.

Scratched and demolished metal smothered the side of the car and the roof stretched down into a steep valley. The built up snow was almost falling into the empty frames which once held windows, reaching up to Paul's middle. It was like swimming through trickle, but somehow he managed to 'swim' over the door.

"E-Emil?" Eyes widening, he reached out a shaking hand. The cub was collapsed against the bottom of the bend roof, his lips, fingers and insides of his triangle ears turning a light shade of ice blue. His skin was almost completely blood-less, furthering the panic building in Paul's chest. Deep, deep crimson practically glowed among his colourless hair, creating a blossoming rose within the white. Emil's left shoulder dangled at a crooked angle, suggesting that it was dislocated, and his legs were lying at an angle from metal that had been smacked and bent inwards from such a heavy force, his left leg defiantly broken and his tail limp on the seat. Resting his fingers against the neko's neck, intense relief flooding over him as he felt the weak but thankfully there pulse signalling Emil was alive.

"I've called an ambulance," The farmer shouted from the other side of the car, "But the roads are completely blocked so an air ambulance is on its way. How's you colleague?"

"Bad," He called back, "V-very bad."

"You don't sound too great yourself," The man scoffed, "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm f-fine, how's Mr Knox?"

"Still hasn't woken up yet."

"Keep an eye on his pulse; we n-need to keep them w-warm until help arrives."

"Right."

Slipping off his tailcoat (making his shivering increase dramatically) Paul gently covered Emil, tucking him in around the edged in hope that it would keep in the little heat he was creating. Noticing that the piling snow was beginning to collapse into the car and onto the injured teen, Paul got to work clearing the snow, shoving it away from the door and entrance so the ambulance crew could get in easily once they arrived. By the time he was done his hands stung with numbness, turning a bright red and shaking from the raw exposure to the elements.

Then, finally, the whirr of helicopter blades blessed his ears and Paul hesitantly left the little cavern, watching as the yellow beast settled further down the road, people clad in fluorescent green scrambling out and began trudging towards them. Paul met them half-way, breathless and exhausted.

"What's happened?" A woman asked through her helmet as Paul lead them back.

"The lorry hit us, both my b-boss and colleague a-are still inside the car. I d-don't know where the lorry d-driver is," The woman nodded, joining the man by Mr Knox while Paul guided the other man, who was called Henry, to Emil.

"Poor boy," Henry whispered, examining Emil, "He really did take the full force of the lorry."

"W-will he be ok?" Paul asked urgently, peering over Henry's shoulder.

"Broken leg, dislocated arm, possible cracked ribs, but it's hard to tell from this angle, possible concussion and a likely fractured tail," He listed before turning to Paul "And you don't look too great yourself."

"I'm _fine," _Paul insisted, "B-but how are w-we going to get him o-out?"

"I'm not taking any chances," Henry said, making his way to the entrance, "I'm going to get a backboard and neck brace then me and Steve will get him out."

"What about me?"

"_You'll_ be in the helicopter so you don't get hyperthermia."

"Y-yes sir."

Paul had to admit, the helicopter was amazingly warm, heating his frozen limbs and numb fingers. Clutching at the thick orange blanket the pilot had given him, he watched as Mr Knox was placed upon a backboard, with the help of the farmer, and brought up to the door of the helicopter, the woman jumping in and starting to give basic aid to the man.

"Will he be ok?"

"He has a slight concussion and is very cold, but he should recover swiftly," She smiled at him reassuringly, setting up a drip in the crook of his boss' arm.

"Watch out Susan," Henry suddenly piped up, holding the two front poles of another backboard in his hands, "We need to get the neko in," Scooting out of the way Susan assisted in smoothly getting the board in as to not joist Emil too much. Setting him down by Paul's feet, the neko fell to the ground next to the teenager.

"We…Found the driver," Henry said slowly, squatting down next to him, "I'm afraid he didn't make it." Nodding mutely, the door was closed (after shouting out their thanks to the farmer, who was waiting with Steve for the police to arrive) and the beast lifted from the ground, flying away into the otherwise silent sky.

* * *

**Don't kill me! *Hides under the table* I'm sorry! **

**But can you see what I mean about the rating? I really wasn't sure about it, am I'm still not. What do you guys think?**

**And just to clear this up (in case people get confused) I'm British, so when I think of a car the driver is on the right side, which is how it is described in this. Paul was driving on the right side, Mr Knox was sitting behind him and Emil was in the back left seat. **

**Sorry for any spelling errors.**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

**Please review!**

**Sukuangtou**


	10. Chapter 10

Thudding of the helicopter's blades cut through the sky as easily as a knife through butter, swinging over the town below, rushing the two injured men to hospital. The snow still fell heavily in thick, misshapen blobs, coating fields and parks in a knee-deep duvet. People gradually clambered through the frozen water, trying to get to their far off destinations of homes and jobs.

Many children scampered around like ants, sledging and building snowmen and forts, throwing ice cold balls at one another. The big hills of the town's park swooped like waves of the sea, trees becoming half white as the flakes hit them only on the side they fell, giving them a creepy, surreal look as if they were from a fairy tale. Several people were just out for a walk, strolling along the paths in little groups, chatting with friends and family.

But Paul didn't enjoy this new viewpoint, watching the world he lived in below his feet; instead he was on his knees, his hands cupped on the younger neko's cheeks in hope for him to wake and to pass on his warmth to the teen.

Opposite, Mr Knox was blinking up at Susan in mild confusion as she adjusted the drip attached to his arm, buried beneath a mountain of blankets to increase his body temperature. Apart from a possible mild concussion causing his bewilderment he was, luckily, going to be ok, but Susan had explained he would probably stay in hospital for observation and tests in case they had missed anything.

Emil was in a far worse state than his boss, having been in the side of the car the lorry had hit. Lying on the solid, cold backboard, his face showed slight discomfort in his deep sleep, his mouth and nose becoming distorted by the plastic mask placed over them, giving the teenager a constant flow of fresh oxygen. His dislocated shoulder was held into place with thick cream bandages to be clicked back into place once they reached the hospital. Two coal-coloured splints steadied his left leg and tail, keeping the damaged bones within from breaking or fracturing any further and causing more pain for Emil.

Henry was, very carefully, removing Emil's clothes to apply bandages around his chest after confirming he hand two broken ribs, his face full on concentration as he worked. Orange heat pads surrounded the neko, removing the bitterly cold bite from the freezing temperatures that Emil had sat in for who knows how long, turning his skin from blue to a sickly pale white. Paul let Henry work, keeping his eyes on Emil's face, stroking the black and blue features with his thumb, trying to comfort unconscious teen in case he felt any pain as the helicopter powered on through the sky.

"How did these happen?" Henry asked quietly, almost to himself, as he ran an experienced hand over the tight and blistered skin of Emil's chest, examining the wounds with a frown.

"He spilt hot tea over himself," Paul explained, hardly looking at the medic, "They are better than before."

"They will get seen too once we arrive, but I'm afraid I'm going to wrap his chest up so his ribs don't get knocked. It's going to be pretty painful."

"I don't think he can feel anything anyway," The butler sighed, adjusting his legs to rid himself of the pins and needles which were flowing up from his ankles to his knees, "When will he wake up?"

"Who knows," Henry gave him a sympathetic look before continuing his work

* * *

As soon as they had touched down onto the helipad on the roof of the large, grey building Emil was rushed away on an uncomfortable-looking bed, disappearing down an endless maze of twisting corridors and grubby chalk-coloured doors. Mr Knox was whizzed into a room where a doctor waited with a big fake smile plastered on his face, leaving Paul standing alone in the hallway.

"Come with me Paul," Henry took the neko's shoulders in his hands, steering him into an empty examination room.

The same horrible white covered the walls and floor, the tiles squeaking underfoot, their shoes wet from the snow. A huge black chair, much like a dentist's chair, waited in the centre of the room, metal arms sticking forward as if waiting to be embraced. Plastic drawers containing medical equipment sat to one side, within colourful packages could be seen through the slotted rectangles. Upon the wall a calendar with a kitten pictured marked the date, fat red crossed over the days gone by. Plonking Paul down in the chair Henry began to search through the drawers, grabbing a packet of cotton wool and plasters in one hand and a bottle of disinfectant in the other.

"Where are they taking Emil?" The butler made to get up, but a stern glance from Henry made him think otherwise, so instead he flicked his cocoa tail in impatience, waiting for an answer.

"He's…Being taken to emergency surgery," Henry walked back over, pulling up another chair to sit beside the neko, "I'm going to clean your-"

"Will he be ok?" Paul interrupted, sitting up in panic, his mystic blue eyes wide and breathing speeding up, "What if something goes wrong? And what about his family? They would want to know…Damn I don't know their names…"

"Calm down," The medic instructed sternly, pushing Paul's shoulders back into the chair, "Emil will be fine, the doctors know what they are doing. We will sort out contacting his family later, now let me clean your head wound."

"Yes Sir."

"Good man." Dipping a piece of the cotton wool in the disinfectant, he brought it up to the nasty bloody cut across the neko's forehead ,"This will sting," As gently as possible, Henry pressed the cotton over the cut, causing Paul to hiss, "Sorry,"

"Just be quick," Paul said through gritted fangs

* * *

Running his fingers over the heavy plaster across is head, Paul sighed for the umpteenth time, pushing his hand back to it slid over his coffee hair. Resting back in the armchair, he picked up the television remote, letting the news fill the cramped waiting room, the man on the screen blabbering away about gas and electricity prices on the rise. Worn armchairs and a sofa rested in the limited space before the TV, scattered around a table with tea rings, plastic cups and three-year-old magazines decorating the polished surface.

The TV was too his right, but Paul's orbs gazed to the dirty white rimmed window showing the car park to his left, watching as the silent flakes gracefully dance their way from the dull clouds and settle on the window's ledge, forming tiny piles which would occasionally topple over and tumble to the ground five floors below.

"Excuse me," A timid voice appeared around the squeaky door, a face following soon after, "Are you with Mr Knox?" Dragging his eyes over to the nurse, who was wearing faded forest green scrubs and her chocolate hair tied up in a messy bun, Paul nodded.

"Yes, and Emil," Smiling in relief, the woman crossed the room, sitting down in a chair next to his and giving him an all familiar trained sympathetic look.

"I'm here to get the family details, so I can let them know what's happening."

"Well," Slipping off his diamond collar, Paul clicked off the tag attached, "Mr Knox's family home number is this one." Pointing out the correct number engraved in the silver disk he handed it over to her as she mentally read the number with her emerald eyes, her face then turning from focused back to sympathy.

"And the other neko, what his family's number?" Bringing her gaze back up, she waited patiently, expectantly, for an answer.

"I don't know," Paul groaned, slumping back into the tattered yellow cushions of the seat, "I know he has two brothers, but I don't know their names or addresses." There was a pause, the nurse biting her thumb nail as she thought for a solution.

"Were they adopted from the NIC centre?" She suddenly piped up, her eyes lighting up as the idea struck her.

"Yes, that's how they got separated," Paul was still confused, how would that help? The nurse read his expression.

"Their details will be in the NIC files," She explained, standing up to make her leave, "All I have to do is ring the centre up and ask for the details."

* * *

Matthias was feeling uneasy, he didn't know why, but a sense of dread wiggled around his gut like a worm in an apple, uncomfortable, tight and slightly painful. Nobody seemed to notice, so it couldn't have been something he'd eaten as they all had the same thing for lunch. Collapsing onto the squishy sofa, he placed his hands behind his head, nibbling at his lip as he tried to work out what was bothering him: The café was closed today so he wasn't worried about working, Lukas didn't seem as angry with him anymore and he wasn't hungry. What on earth was wrong with him?

Maybe he was beginning to get a cold or something, they had been wandering in the park after all, and he was the only one to get hit with a snowball…Somehow, though, that still didn't feel right.

"Your lip's bleeding," A monotone voice pointed out, Lukas flopping down next to him, flicking through a cooking magazine in boredom, just trying to fill the empty time they had been given. Blinking, Matthias raised his fingers to his lip, pulling away with light blood smudged over them.

"I hadn't noticed…" He drifted off, continuing to stare at his hand. Lukas glanced at him in mild concern, his ears flicking in their sockets while his tail curled around his legs neatly.

"What's up?" He finally asked, unable to keep the question down for long.

"Hmm?" His older brother was like he was in a trance, his normally bright eyes dull and confused as his gaze didn't move.

"I said, what's up?" Lukas repeated, his attention leaving the magazine and falling completely on his brother.

"The ceiling," The old joke came out flat and, scarily, more like his own voice, causing Lukas to frown, placing a hand on Matthias' shoulder.

"Seriously, what's wrong with you?"

"I dunno," Finally, he snapped out of his hypnosis-like state, settling back against the back of the sofa, "I just feel odd."

"Odd?"

"Like something's going to happen, something…Bad."

"Maybe it's just you that's odd," Lukas mumbled, resuming his mindless reading of the magazine, the article about birthday cake decorating slightly catching his interest, "Then again that's nothing new."

"Hey! It's you who-"A shrill ringing broke their mini-argument, making both nekos jump out of their skin. Tossing the magazine onto the table, Lukas huffed as he strolled over to the slot on the wall, picking up the vibrating device, silencing it.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Am I speaking to Lukas and Matthias Boen's owner?" Replied the young woman from the other end, curiosity evident in her voice.

"You're speaking to Lukas, who's calling please?" Matthias walked over to him, cocking his head in the silent question 'who is it?' but Lukas just shrugged, shaking his head to show he didn't know.

"My name's Jane, I'm a nurse at the local hospital, I'm calling on behalf of your younger brother, Emil-"

"Emil?" Lukas all but shrieked, causing Matthias to flinch in surprise, his eyes widening, "What's happened? Why is he in hospital?" His grip on the phone tightened, pressing the device against his ear, shock and worry flowing onto his face.

"I'm sorry to inform you that Emil, along with his owner, have been involved in a car accident and has been badly injured-"

"R-right, we'll be there straight away," He didn't even brother waiting for a reply, slamming the phone back into the holder on the wall. Panic dancing through his chest as he swallowed the sickly lump forming in his throat, hands shaking.

"Lukas, what's going on?" Matthias urged as Tino and Berwald appeared up the stairs from baking the next batch of cakes for the next day, bringing a waft of sweet-smelling air with them. Turning to his brother, Lukas blinked the tears from his eyes, glancing up at the taller neko.

"I-it's Emil," He whispered, "He's in hospital."

* * *

**A French translation of this is being published (Thanks again Maath!) So if you fancy a read of this in a different language then look it up!**

**Sorry for any spelling errors.**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

**Please review!**

**Sukuangtou**


	11. Chapter 11

Squeaky floors, dirty pallid walls and wafting lab coats brought back the heart-breaking memories of NIC to Lukas as he and Matthias sped along the corridors of the old, slightly rugged hospital, practically dragging Berwald and Tino who held onto their leads for dear life. But he tried to ignore them, they were worthless and getting to Emil was more important right now. Sprinting up to the round reception desk a scrub-clad woman smiled at them, tucking a piece of fallen cocoa hair behind her ear.

"Lukas and Matthias?" She asked as they came to a halt before her, Berwald and Tino panting heavily from their forced marathon.

"Yes, that's us," Matthias confirmed his eyes wide and filled with anxiety. Nodding, the woman indicated for them to move to a more secluded spot at the side of the room and out of the way of the desk.

"How's Emil?" Flicking his tail impatiently, Lukas studied her with concerned orbs while Tino placed a reassuring arm around his shoulders and pulled his close to show him comfort. Sighing, the nurse shook her head.

"He's still in surgery at the moment and I'm afraid that we've yet to hear of his condition."

"Surgery?" Matthias' voice was all but a whisper, swallowing hard to rid himself of the lump forming in his throat and was threatening to crack his speech.

"Yes, there's a waiting room at the end of the corridor if you wish to wait…" She trailed off, waiting for confirmation that they would do so. Berwald nodded upon realising that the two Boen brothers were in a stunned silence, letting her continue ,"There is also a man in there that was also involved in the crash but escaped with minor injuries."

"That will be fine," Tino smiled gently in a thank you before pulling Lukas down the corridor, rubbing his back to sooth the emotions he knew the neko was trying to keep at bay.

* * *

Paul had started pacing about three minutes ago, and now he couldn't stop. He should be doing something, _anything _to help Emil and not just sitting here drinking a hundred plus cups of coffee. TV shows offered little comfort and now was just on to create background noise and bloke out the sounds of the hospital staff…Even if it was children's shows.

Left foot

Right foot

Repeat

Outside, the light hours were beginning to sink away, flickering lampposts turning on their golden orange glows, creating pools of brightness along the winding road and far off into the distance, like some sort of tropical snake.

Left foot

Right foot

Rep-

Upon hearing the sound of the door opening, Paul sighed for the umpteenth time, expecting it to be the nurse yet again telling him to calm down and relax, because, of course, you're meant to relax in this kind of situation, aren't you? Spinning around from the window, however, Paul froze to the spot, ears picking up and whipping tail falling still, as if he was a rabbit in the headlights.

Two other nekos copied him, the three just staring at one another with their matching blue orbs while the humans, most likely their owners, glanced back and forth between them in confusion.

It was impossible, completely and utterly impossible…Right?

"Do you three know each other?" A taller man asked, pushing his oval glasses further up the bridge his nose to stop them from falling off, a frown on his face while the shorter man kept his arm around…Around…

"D-dad?"

"_Lukas?"_ Paul breathed, his cornflower eyes practically bursting from their sockets, _"Matthias?"_

"Dad!" Suddenly Paul had his arms wrapped around his baby boys that he hadn't seen for who knows how many years, hugging them close on each shoulder while the two other men just stared in complete shock, but Paul didn't care, he cradled his sons in his arms and let joy overflow him. Reluctantly pulling away, he cupped both of their heads on one hand, gazing into both of their eyes.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again," He could hardly talk as tears flowed down his cheeks, watching both his sons struggle to keep their own tears in.

"Same here," His eldest muttered, still lost in a mix of confusion and surprise. Lukas nodded mutely and Paul noticed for the first time how much he looked like their mother, his blessed Nicky.

"W-what are you doing here? You're not hurt are you?" Panic set in as he scanned them for injuries or wounds, thankfully finding none. Chuckling lightly, Lukas held up a hand to calm their frantic father.

"We here for…" Lukas's face fell as he shot a look that Paul couldn't quite place at Matthias, words trailing away from his lips.

"What? What's going on?" Swallowing harshly once again, Matthias placed a hand on his shoulder, confusing Paul further.

"Dad, do you know…About mum?"

"Nicky? What? Where is she?" Glancing down at his brother, the eldest nibbled his lip. How on earth were they supposed to tell their dad that their mother was _dead_ and that Emil was his _son_? Noticing the tension, Berwald quietly lead Tino out of the room and shut the door behind them, giving them the space they needed. Matthias made a mental note to thank them later. Sitting their father down on the exhausted sofa, both nekos took a place at his side, unsure where or how to start.

"Dad…"Lukas attempted, taking the butler's hand in his own, "I'm guessing you remember the day we got separated."

"Of course!" Their father nodded, his face filled with worry and uncertainty of where this conversation was heading, "What about it?"

"Well mum," Matthias continued, "Found out a few days later that she was…Pregnant," Paul's jaw all but dropped as he stared in utter astonishment at his son and Matthias could practically see his lost and muddled brain absorbing the information.

"W-what?"

"You have another son, dad, our little brother," Lukas wrapped his arm around the nekos shoulders, copying Tino's earlier moves towards him, "That's the reason why we're here, to see him."

"N-not…_Emil?_"

"Yes dad, it's Emil," Paul suddenly started shaking his head violently, bringing his hand up to his hair and grabbing hold of his chocolate locks harshly while letting the flood gates re-open.

"No, Emil said his mother _died_, I won't believe it. Nicky c-can't be…Not _my_ Nicky."

"I'm so sorry dad," Softly taking hold of his father's hands he lowered them so they were both on his lap, squeezing them while looking at Paul straight in the eye, "She died a few months later when Emil was born too early." Turning to Matthias, the butler noticed the pained expression on his son's face.

"S-she's really gone?"

"Yes dad," Slipping his arms around the man, Matthias brought him into a large hug, Lukas doing the same so their dad was sandwiched between them, "But you've still got us and Emil and this time we will make sure we're not going to be separated again."

"I've been working with him for so many months," Paul sobbed, hiding his face in his hands, "And I never realised…I should've asked his brother's names, I should've…"

"Shh," Lukas soothed, "Let just think about the present for the time being."

* * *

Standing outside the little room, Tino and Berwald waited patiently, talking quietly to each other about the café while watching the doctors and nurses run about from room to room.

"Excuse me?" A deep but exhausted voice asked behind them, "Are you here about Emil?" Turning around, the two faced a male doctor who was wearing a long lab coat with blue scrubs beneath, keeping a strong hold on a red clipboard in his left hand and with a flustered expression upon his face.

"We are," Tino nodded.

"He's out of surgery now, but I'm afraid you won't be able to see him until he's settled and up for visitors."

"That's fine," Berwald said, fiddling with the sleeve of his jumper, "What's he suffering from?" Sighing, the doctor glanced down at a clipboard clasped in his hand.

"Two broken ribs, burns from a previous injury across his chest, broken leg, fractured tail, blood loss and concussion," He listed, giving them a sympathetic look, "He will be here for a while, at least until he's able to walk around with crutches, and it's still early days. If an infection gets in he'll be here for a lot longer."

"Thank you," Tino held out his hand, "For everything," Smiling at the shorter man, the doctor accepted the hand, giving it a firm shake.

"You're welcome, I'll come and collect you when you're able to see him," With a flutter of his long coat he walked away, disappearing around a corner.

"Do you think we should tell them?" Tino questioned, peering into the room through a glass window in the door. Berwald shook his head.

"No, leave them be for the time being, they will want some time-"

"_Move it!"_ Berwald suddenly found himself pushed into the solid wall of the corridor, a woman in her late fifties huffing past him and flinging open the door, a stocky man following close behind. Marching into the room the plump woman practically growled at the shocked nekos sitting on the sofa before Paul leapt up.

"M-my Lady," He stuttered, hands rushing to sort out his uniform. Mrs Knox sneered at the pathetic sight, running her own hand over the fox drooped around her neck accompanied by the minx fur coat and looped thousand-bead necklace. She was short, about the same height as Tino but thick black heels lifted her bulk from the floor, the velvet rich green dress swaying around her hips while her bleached blond hair swung over her shoulders. Behind, her husband crossed his arms over his suited body, a bushy moustache smothering his top lip which was set in a thin line.

"You complete and utter idiot!" She snapped suddenly, her deep eyes hardening, "Can't you drive? My son's been hurt and it's your entire fault! And what do I find? You having some coffee morning with these two," her silk gloved hand gestured wildly to Lukas and Matthias still sitting down.

"Ma'am, I promise you, I didn't-"

"Do _not_ contradict me Paul, you don't have the right," Mrs Knox spat, interrupting the stuttering neko, "I used to think you were such a reliable servant too."

"My Lady, I-"

_SMACK_

"Shut up, Paul, before you say something stupid."

* * *

**Sorry for any spelling errors.**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

**Please review!**

**Sukuangtou**


	12. Chapter 12

Silence smothered the tense atmosphere, echoing around the occupants within the increasingly claustrophobic room. Paul's head was flung stiffly to one side from the impact of the slap, his expression unemotional but his firsts clenched into tight balls at his sides, turning the skin over his knuckles a milky-white. Matthias and Lukas sat in a surprised alarm, Lukas leaning slightly closer to his older brother.

"Right," Berwald suddenly huffed, shattering everybody's shock as he marched between Mrs Knox and Paul, pushing his glasses further up his nose, "I believe you've said all you needed to say, so leave." He pointed to the door to emphasis his point, keeping his face stern, as if he was talking to a three-year-old. Mrs Knox flared her nostrils, much like a bull ready to charge, and levelled herself up to him.

"How dare you-"She started, growling up at the taller man but was but off by Berwald's lack of patience.

"Yes, I dare, now move."

"Don't speak to my wife in that manner," Mr Knox piped up from behind his wife like some scared rabbit hiding from a fox, "You are below us."

"Sure, whatever, now leave," After gazing her stone stare at every single person in the room, realising they all felt the same, Mrs Knox bared her teeth as if she were a mongrel, clicking her pointed shoes harshly against the floor before stomping off out of the room with as much grace as an elephant in high heels. Mr Knox scampered along behind her, the good little lap dog he was, keeping his eyes firmly on the bobbing head of his wife. Tino blinked, watching them as they left before turning to taller man.

"Wow…" He mumbled, causing Berwald to look at him in surprise before shrugging, grinning reassuringly at their two nekos still on the sofa. Paul, rubbing his reddening cheek to try and lessen the throbbing sting, nodded his head at the human in gratitude.

"Thank you," He sighed, "She's never been easy to deal with."

"It was nothing."

"Excuse me?" Spinning around at the sound of a new voice, Tino instantly recognised the doctor from earlier standing in the doorway, clipboard still in hand and looking slightly uncomfortable under everybody's questioning looks, "Are you all waiting to see Emil?"

"Is he ok?" Lukas sprung up from the sofa, watching the doctor with concerned eyes as Matthias stood too, resting a hand on his shoulder, "Can we see him?"

"He can have visitors but not all of you at once, it will overwhelm him."

"You three go," Tino smiled kindly, brining Lukas into a comforting hug to calm his pet "He doesn't know Berwald or myself so it would be better if we're introduced properly later on, it may confuse him otherwise" Nodding, Lukas let out a shuddering breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

"Thank you."

* * *

"I must warn you, he's hooked up to quite a few machines," The doctor warned as he led them down the hundredth corridor, lab coat flapping wildly behind him, "But they are all there to help him. Also it's best if you let him sleep for now and don't try to wake him, it will help him heal quicker."

"Of course," Matthias agreed as the doctor brought them to a halt by a large door with a square glass window taking up the top half of it. Behind him, Matthias was aware of their father nervously hopping from one foot to another, nibbling his lip anxiously.

"I'll leave you be," The doctor nodded, before walking away and leaving the nekos to enter the dimly lit room via the lightly squeaking door. Almost instantly Lukas smacked his hand over his mouth, trying to muffle a choked sob that threatened to pass his lips.

Scarlet carpet covered the floor in a dusty layer, spreading from the left-hand corner they'd entered from to another in one big swoop. A window, fairly large and with lime green curtains hanging either side let in dark light from the moon, snowflakes fluttering passed the pane, lost in their own dance routines. Dim orange lights on the left wall opposite and above the bed gave the room a calm, almost relaxing feeling despite resting within a hectic hospital. In the right corner mirroring the door an old armchair which one would've been bright green now gloomily moped in the corner, the design of it dated and the colour miserable.

Flowers of coral red drooped in a glass vase, sending scattering petals onto the white plastic stack of draws to the left of the bed which stood before a hard-looking chair. Computers sat on the right side, glowing with red and green lines and flickering lights. Between the two an old hospital bed sat, grey metal framework holding the mattress from the ground.

There lay Emil, pallid against the dull white bed sheets settled over him with only his arms, chest and head visible. Limp ivory locks fluttered around his face, creating a near invisible halo upon the pillows stacked up so he was just about sitting, a small bandage looping around his forehead and tucked under his still ears. Bleached clothing thinly covered his body, underneath miles of bandages could be seen snaking their way across his skin like a deadly viper.

Wires also slid alongside them, attaching Emil to various whirring machines which bleeped and beeped away, signalling heart-rates and core temperatures. Beneath the sheets Lukas could see that Emil's left leg was heavily plastered to protect the fragile healing bone. Nestled in the crook of the neko's arm, a crimson drip slowly dropped away, accompanied by a clear IV following a similar method of giving Emil the fluids he needed. Across his peaceful, almost angelic face as the boy dreamed, a see-through mask let a constant flow of oxygen wash over him, distorting his features so they appeared a little crooked.

It took seconds for Lukas to reach his brother's side.

Gently, as if he was made of the most fragile glass in the world, Lukas press his shaking hand on top of his baby brother's head, as if to assure himself that Emil was really there and he wasn't seeing some sort of horrible, nightmarish mirage. Matthias joined him the other side of the bed, swallowing harshly and sitting down in a bone-chillingly cold chair. Blinking several times to clear his rapidly fogging vision, Lukas turned away to face their father, who still stood motionless in the doorway, as if someone had simply pressed 'pause' on his life. Swiftly, the middle brother cleared the distance between them, taking hold of Paul's hand and gently leading him over to the bed.

"It's ok," He assured quietly, giving the hand a squeeze, "He doesn't bite." Lukas wasn't sure where the sturdiness in his voice was coming from, he personally felt as if he was going to break down into a fit of sorrowed but relieved tears.

"I know," Their father's voice was timid, uncertain, as he was led to a chair, "B-but I…He's…"

"Your son," Matthias finished, carefully taking Emil's hand into his own and running his thumb over Emil's knuckles, "And we're going to stay right here until he wakes up, right?" Catching both of their eyes, the three of them nodded before gazing back down at the cub, longing for that time to be soon.

* * *

Matthias blanked when he turned his sight from Emil to Lukas who strolled into the room, shopping bags bunched up in the crooks of his arm. Their dad followed soon after, looking flushed from Lukas' obvious shopping spree in the hospital's gift shop. Without a doubt Matthias could see that the shop workers would be planning their trips across the globe by now. Lukas, who was now unloading himself of the bags and plonking them down in the armchair, smirked at his expression.

"H-how much did you _buy?_" Matthias blinked, getting up to examine the contense of the bags, "Or, more importantly, _who _was paying?"

"Dad volunteered," Lukas shrugged, "So I figured that I'd get Emil some presents."

"I only sent you down to get a drink!" Matthias complained, giving a sympathetic look to his father, "And I don't dad volunteered for all…_This,_" He waved his hand at the bags to emphasis his point, but Lukas batted it away.

"You can go with him next time," The butler said weakly, shaking his head before going over to Emil's bedside. Lukas began ferreting through the bags as Matthias picked out a few odd items now in their ownership. Who would want a llama that sung _'I love you' _in a Mexican voice? Or about a dozen 'get well soon' cards? Or…

"What even is this?" He asked, holding up the toy animal for his shopaholic brother to see, "A duck?" Lukas rolled his eyes and scoffed, snatching the toy from his grasp.

"_No"_ He groaned, taking hold of the inappropriately placed label and holding it up for Matthias to see, "It's a puffin, see?"

"Duck, puffin, the same thing," The elder contradicted causing Lukas to raise an eyebrow, his tail twisting from side to side.

"No, they're not."

"They both eat fish."

"Ducks don't."

"…But they both live in water."

"Yes, but they don't look remotely similar."

"Sure they do."

"No they don't."

"Yes-"

"Boys," Their dad interrupted, rubbing his eyes tiredly from his seat, "I thought you would've at least grown out of this by now."

"Matthias started it."

"No I didn't!"

"You thought it was a duck."

"It looks like a duck!"

"Whatever," Lukas finally gave up with a sigh (much to the joy of their father) and strolled over to Emil, leaning over to brush away a few strands of pearly hair from his eyes before silently pulling the sheet away a bit and placing the puffin under Emil's limp arm then tucking them both in. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling that his baby brother would like it.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, like always, life is getting in the way of my writing! But at least Mr Puffin is finally in the picture (or should I say Mr Duck?!)**

**Sorry for any spelling errors.**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

**Please review! It encourages me to write more!**

**Sukuangtou**


End file.
